This is Us
by Width
Summary: Gaara yang mengalami kecelakaan serius sehingga Sakura, adiknya, harus menggantikannya bersekolah. Bagaimana kisah Sakura selanjutnya? Baca aja ya :)/chap15'sup :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ku tatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Aku ragu, akan melanjutkan ini semua, atau menghentikan semuanya karena belum terlanjur. Ku pandang sekali lagi pantulan diriku di cermin, refleksi diriku tersenyum miris. 'Apakah benar yang aku lakukan ini?'. Apabila aku ingin mundur, masih ada waktu dan aku tak akan menyesal telah melakukan ini. Tapi jika aku tak melakukannya, aku akan melukai perasaan kedua orang tuaku bahkan kakak kembarku.

_Flashback _

_ "Sakura!", teriak Gaara, kakak kembarku di kamarku._

_ "Apaan sih, Kak? Teriaknya keras amat", balasku._

_ "Hehehe, maaf ya. Aku lagi seneng nih", ucapnya ceria sembari menyengir._

_ "Kenapa nih? Tumben seneng. Habis dapet cewek?", tanyaku penasaran apa yang membuat kakak kembarku ini gembira._

_ "Hei hei, seneng tu gak mesti karena cewek lagi",ucapnya penuh keyakinan._

_ "Heleh.. emang kenapa sih? Seneng banget bikin adeknya kepo. Hahahah", ucapku yang lagi-lagi penasaran karena Gaara tak menjawab secara langsung._

_ "Hmm.. Kau tahu kau adalah orang pertama yang kuberi tahu tentang ini", ungkapnya._

_ Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda agar ia melanjutkan ceritanya._

_ "Aku masuk di SMA Konoha, Sakura", ucapnya._

_ Aku melihatnya, dan di matanya pun tak terlihat kebohongan sedikit pun. Lalu, aku memeluknya dan mengucapkan kata selamat berkali-kali. Gaara sangat berambisi agar bisa masuk di SMA Konoha, salah satu SMA terbaik di dunia. Banyak anak dari luar negeri, seperti Inggris, Amerika Serikat dan lainnya mendaftar di SMA ini. Setelah itu, aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dan ku tatap ia lagi._

_ "Gaara, Janji ya, kau tidak akan pernah melewatkan satu hari pun tanda memberi email kepadaku. Janji ya", ucapku._

_ "Tentu tuan putriku yang cantik. Lalu, kau tetap akan melanjutkan home schooling lagi?", ia bertanya padaku._

_ Aku menunduk, memikirkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gaara. Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali sekolah di luar seperti Gaara, tetapi memang keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan. Bukan, ini bukan karena nilaiku yang jelek. Tapi dari kecil memang tubuhku lemah, padahal aku memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata wanita, 173 cm. Bayangkan saja, itu sudah cukup untuk menjadikanku seorang model. Tapi memang seperti itu, Ayah maupun Ibu tidak pernah mengizinkanku sekolah di luar dan hanya home schooling. Jujur, aku bosan. Penyakitku juga tidak terlalu parah, hanya saja aku lemah. Tapi mereka selalu mengabaikanku jikalau aku ingin bersekolah di luar seperti Gaara._

_ "-ra, Sakura, hei, kau mendengarku tidak?", tanya Gaara sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku._

_ Aku tersadar dari lamunan, entah sudah berapa lama aku melamun._

_ "Yah, biasalah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ayah dan Ibu tak mengizinkanku sekolah di luar", jawabku berusaha terlihat tidak peduli._

_ "Sabar yah, kau tahu ini tidak akan lama. Saat kuliah kau pasti diizikan keluar. Aku akan membantumu bilang ke Ayah dan Ibu saat waktu itu tiba.", ucapnya._

_ "Benarkah, Gaara? Terima kasih ya.", ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus._

_Lima hari berlalu sejak percakapan kami._

_ "Gaara, kau mau kemana?", tanya Ibu saat melihat Gaara dengan jaketnya hendak keluar rumah._

_ "Membeli buku, Bu. Agar tidak bosan saat di perjalanan besok.", ucapnya._

_ "Gaara, sebaiknya kamu di rumah dan beristirahat karena besok kan kamu berangkat. Kau sudah menyiapkan barang-barangmu belum?", tanya Ibu dengan lembut._

_ "Sudah Bu, aku sudah menyiapkannya dari tiga hari yang lalu. Tenang saja Bu, aku hanya sebentar kok.", ucap Gaara meyakinkan Ibu._

_ "Yasudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan, Gaara.", ucap Ibu menasihati Gaara._

_ "Iya, Bu. Aku pergi dulu."_

_Lima jam setelah Gaara pergi_

_ "Sakura, kenapa Gaara lama sekali, ya? Coba kamu telpon Hpnya.", ucap Ibu dengan nada khawatir._

_ "Mungkin Gaara sedang asyik dengan buku-buku yang dibelinya.", ungkapku._

_ Walaupun aku berkata begitu, tetapi hatiku tidak. Aku khawatir, aku cemas jka ada sesuat terjadi kepada Gaara. Ku tekan nomor kontak Gaara, dan nada tunggu pun muncul, lama sekali, aku gelisah, keringat sebesar biji jangung pun lolos satu per satu dari pori-pori kulitku. Tak ada jawaban, berkali-kali aku menelpon tapi hasilnya nihil, tak ada yang menjawab._

_TOK TOK TOK_

_ Ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah, entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat buruk. Ibu membuka pintu dan tiba-tiba berteriak histeris. Aku keluar menuju ke suara Ibu, dan di sana ku lihat dua orang polisi sedang menahan posisi Ibuku agar tetap berdiri. Aku bertanya pada mereka ada apa dan mereka menjawab.._

_ "Keluarga anda, Sabaku no Gaara, mengalami kecelakaan. Ia ditabrak trailer yang melaju dengan kencang. Sekarang ia sedang berada di ICU Oto Hospital, harap keluarga segera ke Oto Hospital agar penanganan saudara Sabaku no Gaara bisa dilanjutkan."_

_ Seketika duniaku berputar, tapi aku tak boleh jatuh sekarang. Gaara sedang membutuhkan kami. Aku langsung menelpon Ayah dan kami pun langsung melaju ke Oto Hospital._

_End of Flashback_

"Sakura, apa kau sudah siap?", tanya Ibuku, Beliau terlihat sedih.

"Sudah, Ibu. Apa aku harus berangkat hari ini?"

"Tentu saja, kau tak akan mengecewakan Gaara, kan. Lakukan yang terbaik, Sakura.", ucap Ibu sambil menangis.

Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku. Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Konoha untuk menggantikan Gaara bersekolah di SMA Konoha. Penampilanku sudah dirombak oleh kedua orang tuaku. Nyaris sama seperti Gaara, tetapi aku lebih pendek sedikit. lagipula, ini juga kesempatanku satu-satunya untuk bersekolah di luar.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah dan dengan segenap kekuatan aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Tuhan, lindungi aku. Ayah, Ibu, doakan aku. Gaara, segeralah bangun."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hanya sekejap saja, suasana di bandara kini teralihkan menjadi suasana di dalam bus. Aku menunggu bus untuk berangkat. Sambil duduk dan menikmati lagu "I Knew You Were Trouble" oleh Taylor Swift. Sesaat ku dengar samar-samar kondektur bus bilang akan berangkat dan bus pun mulai berangkat. Belum ada satu meter bus beranjak, ada sesorang mengetuk pintu bus, dan dengan terpaksa kondektur bus membukakan pintu untuk seseorang itu. Lalu..

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in'

Aku melihat seseorang yang masuk itu. Ia memakai kaos dan celana jeans, tetapi entah mengapa pakaian yang biasa itu membuatku tertarik. Bukan, bukan karena pakaian itu, tetapi matanya. Aku seakan tersedot ke dalam matanya yang hitam itu. Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah lain, tetapi sama saja, aku tetap akan melihat mata itu lagi. Mata itu indah sekali.

Lalu ku coba mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah lain dan ah.. aku melihat tas yang dibawanya. Dia membawa tas besar. Kemungkinan dia pulang ke rumahnya setelah berlibur di luar atau dia sama sepertiku. 'Apa?'. Sama sepertiku, berarti dia akan pergi ke SMA Konoha juga.

Dia duduk di sebelahku, entah kenapa aku merasa gugup sekali. Aku ingin melihatnya tapi aku takut ketahuan nantinya. Daripada terus seperti ini, lebih baik aku..

"Apa kau akan ke SMA Konoha?", dia bertanya entah kepada siapa.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya dan menjawab, "Kau bertanya kepadaku?", sambil jari telunjukku menuju kearah dadaku.

"Hn.", balasnya singkat.

"Aa, iya. Aku akan ke SMA Konoha. Kau?", tanyaku.

"Hn.", lagi-lagi jawaban singkat yang diberikannya kepadaku. Aku mendengus, bagaimana lelaki di sampingku ini bisa bersikap sangat ketus seperti ini?

Aku menolehkan kepalaku sekali lagi ke arahnya, lalu tangan kananku teracung di depannya. Dia memandangku dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Namaku Sa- Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara.", ucapku berusaha terlihat tidak canggung.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.", dia membalas acungan tanganku. Entah apa yang kurasa sekarang, aku ingin tersenyum tapi aku takut kalau dia menyadari gelagatku yang sedang kegugupan ini. Aku hanya berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan tersenyum di balik jaket hitam yang sekarang aku kenakan.

Perjalanan kami habiskan dengan berbincang-bincang. Aku merasa nyaman seperti ini. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah yang kau pikirkan sekarang ini sama seperti apa yang aku pikirkan?

Sakura bodoh, tentu saja tidak. Dia kan laki-laki, aku perempuan. Dia tahunya aku laki-laki bukan perempuan. Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin laki-laki menyukai laki-laki. Bodohnya aku..

Perbincangan kami terpotong setelah kondektur bilang "Halte SMA Konoha". Sasuke dan aku pun berdiri, lalu kami pun keluar dari bus dan segera menuju ke sekolah. Lalu ku dengar seseorang memanggil.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!", panggil seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik sembari mendekat ke arah kami.

"Sasuke, kau sudah sampai. Ayo, ikut aku!", lelaki berambut jabrik ini menyeret tangan Sasuke dan akan membawanya pergi. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku sulit untuk bernapas.

"Gaara, pertemuan yang menyenangkan tadi", sambil tersenyum, ia berbalik dan berjalan bersama pria berambut pirang jabrik meninggalkanku.

DEG DEG DEG

Kenapa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak secepat ini? Oh ayolah, aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya tidak ada satu jam yang lalu. Tidak mungkin aku langsung mencintainya kan? Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku, dan memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Ibu di rumah.

_"Tentu saja, kau tak akan mengecewakan Gaara, kan. Lakukan yang terbaik, Sakura."_

Aku di sini untuk Gaara, bukan untuk yang lain. "Tuhan, beri aku kekuatan agar tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Ayah, Ibu, doakan aku selalu, ya. Gaara, lekaslah bangun, aku ingin melihatmu lagi. Belum ada sehari aku meninggalkan rumah, tapi aku sudah merindukanmu. Sungguh. Lekas bangun, ya."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Berbulan-bulan sebelumnya**_

_**di Suatu**__**Tempat di Konoha**_

Di rumah yang besar dan luas itu hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua. Mereka yang dipenuhi oleh hasrat untuk balas dendam. Bukan, bukan mereka, tapi satu dari mereka berdua. sangat berambisi bahwa di dunia ini tak ada hal selain dendam. 'Apa benar yang mereka lakukan?'. 'Entahlah, mereka pun tak tahu.'

"Kak, Apa benar kita akan melakukannya?", tanya seseorang wanita bersurai merah kepada kakaknya yang juga bersurai merah.

"Hn. Kita sudah menunggu selama lima tahun, aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Karin.", ucap sang kakak, Sasori namanya.

Sang adik yang bernama Karin menjawab, "Kak, tapi kita bisa bicarakan ini kepada _mereka_ secara baik-baik, kan?"

"Kau terlalu baik, Karin. _Mereka_ tak tahu masalah kita. Orang tua kita mengabaikan kita semenjak kita berusia sepuluh tahun, Karin. Semenjak mereka tahu kita bukan anak mereka. Sedangkan _mereka_, tetap tenang dan tak tahu bahwa _mereka_ sama seperti kita."

"Kak, tapi lebih baik..", belum selesai Karin melanjutkan kalimatnya Sasori melemparkan gelas yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kau ingin ikut aku atau tetap berada di sini?", tanya Sasori menuntut.

"Kak, tapi kita tak kekurangan suatu apapun. Jika orang tua kita mengabaikan kita, mereka tak akan memberikan fasilitas sebagus ini kepada kita.", ungkap Karin.

"Kau tahu, Karin? Mengapa mereka melakukan ini?"

Karin menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda tak tahu.

"Mereka ingin mengasingkan kita. Lima tahun kita tak pernah melihat rupa orang tua yang mengasuh kita selama sepuluhu tahun. Ibu yang memerikan ASI-nya bahkan melupakan kita. Mereka juga sedang mencari anak mereka. Jika kita tak berbuat sesuatu sekarang. Kita benar-benar akan terlantar. Kau mengerti?", bentak Sasori sehingga membuat Karin meneteskan air matanya.

"Jadi ku tanya sekali lagi, kau ingin ikut aku atau tetap berada di sini, di rumah ini?", Sasori bertanya lagi.

"Aku akan ikut, Kak.", jawab Karin takut-takut.

"Baguslah."

"Lalu apa rencanamu, Kak?", tanya Karin kepada kakaknya.

"Tenang, Karin. Aku sudah memikirkan cara yang bagus. Kita akan menuju ke SMA Konoha.", ucap Sasori enteng.

"Heh? Kenapa di sana? Itu kan sekolah yang susah untuk dimasuki."

"Susah? Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang mustahil selama ada uang mengalir di sekitar kita Karin."

"Tapi kenapa harus di sana, Kak?", tanya Karin.

"Ku dengar salah satu di antara _mereka_ akan mengikuti tes masuk di sekolah itu, entah yang lelaki atau yang perempuan. Terserahlah. Tapi, sepertinya yang lelaki, karena ku tahu satu hal bahwa yang perempuan itu memiliki penyakit dan terlalu rentan untuk keluar rumah."

"Terus, setelah kita masuk di SMA itu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan, Karin. Banyak hal.", ungkap Sasori yang membuat Karin bingung.

"Kak..", dan lagi-lagi belum sempat Karin melanjutkan kalimatnya Sasori menyela.

"Belajarlah, Karin. Kita akan menerjang badai. Kita punya uang banyak, tapi kau tak mau kan nilai atas dasar menyogok. Hm?", ucap Sasori.

Sepertinya Karin mengerti apa yang dimaksud kakaknya dan ia pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Karin. Kita akan mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita.", setelah menjawab itu, Sasori pun meninggalkan kamar Karin.

"Semoga apa yang dilakukan Sasori tidak keluar dari batas. Tuhan, lindungilah kami, entah apa yang akan diperbuat Sasori selanjutnya. Lebih baik aku belajar seperti kata Sasori.", ucap Karin untuk dirinya sendiri.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Di SMA Konoha**_

Ku telusuri jalan koridor sekolah ini. Setelah ditinggal Sasuke, sekarang di sinilah aku, sendiri. Haha.. Apa yang ku harapkan? Sasuke terus bersamaku? Kenal saja baru tadi di bus menuju ke sekolah ini. Lagipula dari awal aku memang sendiri, Sasuke hanya teman sesaat saja, kalau memang nanti sekelas berarti kita memang ditakdirkan berteman, kalau tidak ya sudahlah.

Koridor sekolah ini sangat ramai, sepertinya orang-orang ini adalah siswa dan siswi baru sepertiku. Tapi dari semua keramaian ini ada satu spot yang sangat ramai. Semua orang di spot itu saling berdesakan melihat sesuatu yang ada di papan yang bertuliskan 'PENGUMUMAN'. Pengumuman apa yang ada di situ. Aku sungguh penasaran.

Ku dekati papan pengumuman, dan benar saja, aku harus berdesakan untuk melihat apa yang sedang diumumkan papan pengumuman itu. Setelah berdesakan dan meliuk-liukan badan, tibalah aku di depan tulisan yang di buat _bold_ dengan ukuran yang besar, 'DAFTAR KAMAR ASRAMA'. Aku begitu penasaran, aku cari namaku. Kenapa tak ketemu juga? Ku coba cari lagi, tak juga ketemu. Ku coba sekali lagi, siapa tahu tadi ada kesalahan. Dan aku ingat satu hal, namaku Gaara di sini bukan Sakura. Kenapa sistem nama di sini memakai nama kecil dulu baru nama marga. Huh?

Ku cari nama Gaara dan ah.. ketemu. Dan hasilnya benar-benar mengejutkanku, aku.. aku akan satu kamar asrama dengan Sasuke. Tuhan, ini anugerah atau musibah? Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Gaara, tapi jika ada Sasuke, apa benar aku bisa serius nantinya? Ku lihat sekali lagi daftar teman satu kamarku selain Sasuke. Dan ah.. Sasori Akasuna. Nama yang bagus, siapa itu? Entahlah, siapa pun itu semoga aku bisa berteman baik dengannya. Sekarang tinggal mencari kamarku, tadi sepertinya ruang 123. Aku lihat sekali lagi dan untuk terakhir untuk mengecek ruang berapakah yang akan ku tempati. Dan benar ruang 123.

Saat aku berbalik untuk mencari ruang 123, ada seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan mata jade seperti Gaara, atau aku 'sekarang', memanggil nama Gaara. Agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan, aku menjawab panggilan gadis itu, "Iya, Nona. Ada apa?"

Gadis itu memandangku tak percaya, lalu dia berkata, "Aku Ino, Gaara. Kau lupa padaku?".

Aku benar-benar tak bisa menjawab ini, mana aku tahu siapa gadis di depanku ini? Terlebih lagi kita sedang di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Kalau sampai ia menangis di sini, bagaimana perasaan Gaara? Kalau aku sih tak masalah, tapi Gaara? Haduh..

Lalu gadis itu berlari meninggalkan kerumunan. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa? Sungguh aku bingung. Apa gadis itu adalah teman Gaara? Tapi Gaara tak pernah memberi tahuku kalau dia punya teman seorang perempuan. Apa jangan-jangan itu pacarnya Gaara? Tapi sekali lagi, teman wanita saja tidak punya, gimana pacar? Ayolah, Gaara adalah saudara kembarku, tentu Gaara selalu menceritakan apa-apa ke aku. Tapi dilihat dari ekspresi gadis tadi pasti dia adalah orang penting untuk Gaara.

"Hey, Bung. Kejarlah dia, dia adalah wanita. Kau jangan menyakiti hati wanita seperti tadi.", ucap seorang pria yang tidak aku kenal.

Sesungguhnya aku ingin marah-marah pada orang ini, tapi sepertinya memang gadis tadi adalah orang penting bagi Gaara. Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku mengerjar gadis tadi.

Aku sudah berlari-lari gedung sekolah ini tapi tak juga ketemu gadis itu. Setelah melewati gedung O, aku berjalan ke arah taman sekedar melepas lelah setelah berlari mengelilingi satu sekolah. Dan memang dewi fortuna sedang memihak kepadaku, gadis bersurai pirang ini sedang duduk dan menangis di bangku taman.

Ku dekati gadis itu dan aku duduk di sebelahnya. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari keberadaanku. Dia masih menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Ku tepuk pundaknya dan dia menoleh ke arahku. Tangisannya semakin menjadi dan dia memelukku. Aku bingung, benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Dia menangis sesenggukan dan bergumam nama Gaara berkali-kali.

Setelah dia mulai tenang, aku bisa bernafas lega, karena dia tidak menangis lagi. Lalu aku memulai percakapan agar memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Hmm.. Nona, kau sudah baikan?", tanyaku hati-hati agar dia tak tersinggung.

"Gaara, kau lupa denganku? Aku Ino, Gaara. Yamanaka Ino. Kenapa begitu cepat kau melupakanku, Gaara? Kau tahu, aku masuk ke sini untuk mengikuti jejakmu dan agar aku terus bisa bersamamu. Dan sekarang aku di sini, Gaara. Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu kepadaku, Gaara?", jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Tunggu, Nona. Aku pernah berjanji padamu? Apa itu?", tanyaku.

"Jadi benar, kau telah melupakannya. Kau memang menganggap ini tak penting, dan lebih mementingkan yang lain daripada aku. Hiks.. hiks.."

"Ino..", entah kenapa aku tidak tega membuatnya menangis, aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian sama terjadi padaku.

"Gaara, aku ingin meminta satu hal sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah, Gaara."

Aku hanya melihatnya tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

"Cium aku, Gaara."

Hah? Apa dia bilang? Cium? Bahkan untuk ciuman dengan lelaki saja aku tak pernah. Dan sekarang dia memintaku menciumnya? Tidak mungkin. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Mungkin dengan menceritakan yang sebenarnya akan membuatnya mengerti dan aku yakin dia tidak akan mengadukan ke siapa-siapa. Kenapa aku begitu yakin? Tentu saja, gadis ini mencintai Gaara dan dia akan melakukan apa pun demi Gaara.

"Ino, sebelumnya aku ingin jujur kepadamu."

Ino menatapku dengan pandang penuh selidik.

"tapi kau janji jangan pernah membeberkannya ke siapa pun, ya?"

Ia menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda setuju. Dan aku pun mulai menceritakan kejadian itu dari awal hingga saat ini aku berdiri.

"Jadi Gaara sedang koma?", ucapnya sambil menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangan kirinya.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang dikatakannya. Lalu, aku menyela, "Tapi kata dokter dia akan bangun. Gaara adalah lelaki yang kuat. Aku tahu itu". Ino menangis lagi, dan aku hanya diam sembari menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Lalu Ino mendongakkan kepala ke arahku sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Jadi kau Sakura? Adik kembar Gaara?", tanyanya kepadaku.

Aku mengangguk tanda aku mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bisa mirip dengan Gaara?", tanyanya sekali lagi.

Aku mendengus geli, "Tentu saja, aku kan adik kembarnya. Hanya diubah sedikit saja. Kami benar-benar terlihat kembar. Hanya saja aku kurang tinggi lima senti darinya. Haha".

Ino tiba-tiba menatapku, lalu berucap, "Kau harus hati-hati, Sakura. Kau adalah wanita. Dan sekarang kau akan tinggal sekamar dengan dua orang pria. Kau benar-benar harus hati-hati. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya? Mereka bisa melakukan hal macam-macam kepadamu."

"Kau cerewet sekali, Ino. Bagaimana kamu bisa mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu hanya dengan satu tarikan napas?", tanyaku sambil mendengus geli.

"Tentu aku cerewet, kau adalah calon adik iparku."

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Ino. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang Gaara janjikan kepadamu?"

"Dia bilang, jika aku bisa masuk di SMA Konoha, aku dan dia masih bisa melanjutkan hubungan kami. Katanya dia tak bisa LDR."

"Hmmm, kalau begitu, begini saja. Biar identitasku tidak ketahuan, kamu mau tidak pura-pura menjadi pacarku. Jadi kau dan aku akan selalu bersama tanpa orang curiga. Benar tidak?", usulku padanya.

"Hmm, benar juga. Tapi untungnya buat aku apa dong?"

"Aku akan membantumu dengan Gaara, bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

"Okey, aku setuju. Mulai sekarang kita pacaran kan, Gaara sayang", ucap Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan juga memeluk lengan kananku.

"Ino, lepas..."

Dan persahabatan kami pun dimulai dari situ..

TBC

Halo, aku Width. Salam kenal ya.

aku biasa dipanggil ama temen-temenku Wida, makannya namaku Width (gak beda jauh ama nama aslinya hehe)

buat:

Bavaria Bertuzzi : Kalu soal judul aku bener-benr gak tahu kalau sama kayak filmnya One direction. Soalnya aku gak terlalu suka. Maaf ya buat yang suka one direction. Oke bakal aku lanjutin kok. Mumpung mau libur nih heheh

hanazono yuri : oke.. bakal dilanjut :DDDD

: aku udah update kilat hloo, aku baik yaa #apaan?. Oke bakal dilanjut :D

febri feven : iya update kilat, biar idenya gak pada jatuh heheh #apaan?

Makasih ya buat yang udah review, aku sempet takut hlo kalo gaada yang review. Makasih banget. Maklumlah baru pertama kali nulis ff heheh. Maafin aku kalo ada salah yaa :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ku rasakan kasur berukuran mini yang dilapisi seprai putih ini membelai sebagian besar tubuh belakangku. Rasanya begitu nyaman, aku menyukainya. Tapi yang membuatku penasaran, kenapa dua anak lelaki itu belum datang kemari. Bukannya guru cantik yang berambut hitam ikal tadi sudah menyuruh seluruh siswa dan siswi untuk memasuki kamar asrama? Hah, menyebalkan. Aku sendirian kan, padahal harusnya ada dua manusia yang menemaniku di sini. Daripada menunggu mereka lebih baik aku membereskan barangku dan merapikan lagi kasur yang sudah awut-awutan ini.

Aku berjongkok di depan lemari kecil yang sudah disiapkan di samping masing-masing tempat tidur. Lalu mengemasi semua barangku. Untuk hm.. pakaian dalam, aku menyembunyikannya agak masuk ke dalam. Sedangkan pakaian-pakaian seperti jaket dan sweater aku taruh di depannya, menghindari dilihat-lihat oleh anak sekamar haha. Lalu, saat hendak memasukkan pakaian dan celana, ada seseorang memasuki kamar. Ku tolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati seorang bersurai sama sepertiku 'sekarang', merah, memasuki kamar dengan membawa tas yang besar. Aku hanya memikirkan satu kemungkinan bahwa lelaki di depanku ini bernama Akasuna Sasori.

"Hai, kau Akasuna Sasori?", ucapku memulai percakapan perdana kami.

"Hai juga, iya aku Sasori. Kau?", ucapnya ramah kepadaku.

"Aku Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara. Salam kenal", ucapku.

"Hn, tato 'ai' yang bagus", ucapnya memuji tulisan kanji ai yang ada di jidatku.

"Ini bukan tato, Sasori. Ini hanya 'hena', ucapan perpisahan dari adikku. Biasa perempuan..", ucapku enteng karena ini memang hena, bukan tato asli seperti milik Gaara.

"Aa.. kupikir itu tato", ucapnya. Sepertinya aku menyukai lelaki ini, dia lelaki yang ramah dan sopan. Dia juga baik, menurutku.

"Kau di sini sendiri, Sasori?", tanyaku supaya suasana tidak menjadi hening.

"Aku kesini bersama saudara perempuanku, saudara kembarku lebih tepatnya. Namanya Karin", ucapnya menceritakan saudara perempuannya yang bernama Karin.

"Sebenarnya aku juga memiliki saudara kembar perempuan, namanya Sakura. Sayangnya ia tidak diizinkan orang tua kami bersekolah di luar. Dia lemah, kata orang tua kami. Tapi menurutku itu bohong, orang tua kami tak pernah menceritakan penyakit Sakura dan hanya memberinya persediaan obat, lagi pula ia pernah memukulku waktu aku tak sengaja masuk ke kamarnya saat ia sedang ganti baju, dan rasanya sakit sekali. Memar baru hilang setelah tiga minggu", ucapku panjang lebar sambil menceritakan pengalamanku saat Gaara masuk ke kamar saat au sedang berganti.

"Kenapa kau tidak browsing saja obat yang ingin kau cari?", tanyanya padaku.

"Pernah aku ingin begitu, tapi Ayah adalah pemilik perusahaan farmasi Sabaku, jadi beliau tak pernah menyertakan label dan ukiran nama di obat itu. Karena beliau membuat itu khusus untuk persediaan Sakura", terangku panjang lebar.

"Tapi kau beruntung memiliki orang tua yang pengertian denganmu", ucapnya.

Entah mengapa aku menangkap nada merendahkan dari kalimatnya, tapi ah.. aku mana peduli. Aku baru kenal dengan dia. Aku hanya berguman singkat sebagai tanda aku setuju dengannya. Lalu, keheningan pun menyelimuti atmosfer di antara kami berdua. Jujur, aku tidak suka hening, seakan-akan aku bisa diterkam kapan saja oleh kehingan itu sendiri atau sesuatu yang lain, entah itu apa yang berada di dalam kehingan itu. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk seseorang yang memasuki kamar dan memecah keheningan di antara kami berdua.

"Hai, Gaara. Tak ku sangka kita teman sekamar", sapa seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Oh, Hai, Sasuke. Aku pun sama", balasku.

"Kau Sasori?", tanya Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah Sasori.

"Hn", jawab Sasori, tapi entah mengapa sepertinya nada yang diucapkan Sasori ke Sasuke dan kepadaku berbeda. Bukan bermaksud membandingkan, tapi kalau didengarkan dengan lebih baik, nada bicara Sasori saat berbicara dengan Sasuke terdengar dingin, menurutku.

Lalu Sasuke mendekatiku dan memulai pembicaraan, "Gaara, temani aku ke kantin", ucap Sasuke yang menurutku terdengar seperti perintah. Aku hanya mengangguk dan berujar, "Tunggu, hanya tinggal dua pakaian saja dan selesailah tugas awalku di sini".

"Hn. Ku tunggu di luar", Sasuke keluar dan aku sempat melihat Sasuke dan Sasori berpandangan dengan mata berkilat. Melihat mereka begitu membuatku bergidik, seperti ada perang dingin hanya dengan pandangan mata mereka.

Lalu, setelah Sasuke keluar, dua pakaian yang tersisa sudah ku masukkan dengan rapi ke dalam lemari. Aku berbalik dan mengajak Sasori untuk ikut bersamaku dan Sasuke ke kantin, tapi ia menolak ajakanku dengan halus dan berkata bahwa ia lelah dan ingin istirahat. Ku tinggalkan ia di kamar dan keluar kamar untuk menemui Sasuke yang sudah menunggu.

"Sudah?", tanyanya padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagain tanda iya.

"Aku tak suka dengan lelaki merah itu", ucapnya entah kepada siapa.

"Maksudmu aku?", jari telunjukku menunjuk ke arahku dan menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosa karena pertanyaanku yang tidak pikir panjang itu.

"Tentu saja bukan, maksudku lelaki bernama Sasori itu".

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia baik, menurutku".

"Intuisi", jawabnya singkat. Heleh..

Saat kita berjalan melewati koridor menuju kantin, aku melihat seseorang yang sangat ku kenal, dengan surai pirang dan mata jadenya memandangku dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Gaara!", serunya kepadaku.

Aku dan Sasuke berbalik, dan aku pun membalas Ino, "Hai, Ino. Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke kamar temanku, tapi di lantai tujuh", ucapnya dengan sedikit terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Hati-hati ya, ngomong-ngomong kamu di kamar berapa?", tanyaku.

"Aku di kamar nomor 65 di gedung sebelah", ucapnya sambil ibu jarinya menunjuk ke arah gedung K di sebelah gedung L yang aku tempati.

"Gaara, aku buru-buru. Hubungi aku nanti, ya".

"Hn, hati-hati".

"Iya", ia meninggalkanku dan Sasuke dengan lambaian tangan dan mulai berlari ke arah lift.

"Baru masuk sudah menggaet cewek, hebat juga haha", ucapnya menggodaku.

"Dia pacarku dari SMP, Sasuke. Cantik kan? Tentu saja cantik aku kan pacarnya", ucapku memamerkan Ino di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kantin aku mengikutinya dan mensejajarkan diriku dengannya.

Entah mengapa aku senang bisa bersama Sasuke daripada Sasori tadi. Apa mungkin karena aku bertemu dengan Sasuke dulu daripada Sasori? Entahlah. Tapi aku pikir Sasori seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik wajah tampan nan ramahnya itu. Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan dan Sasori yang tahu.

TBC

Halo, aku sudah update nih, lumayan cepet ya. Biar idenya gak pada ilang, mumpung mau libur nih..

Buat:

Eysha 'CherryBlossom : jadi tu Sasori tu ama Karin sebenernya anak kandung orang tua Saku ama Gaara dan juga sebaliknya, Saku ama Gaara anak kandung orang tua Saso ama Karin. Entar ketahuannya saat... baca terus ya #ngarep hahaha

febri feven : di sini sakura tu mirip Gaara, mulai dari rambut yang dipotong se Gaara trus di cat warna merah. Trus sakura pakai kontak lensa yang kayak warna irisnya Gaara. Kan Sakura tinggi 173 sedangkan Gaara 178, jadi Sakura di sekolah pake sepatu yang solnya tebel, biar kelihatan tinggi hehe #maaf ya jelasinnya panjang

Bavaria Bertuzzi : okey bakal dilanjut :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hari telah menjelang senja saat Aku, Sasuke dan Sasori kembali ke kamar kami. Aku letih sekali dan kubaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur yang telah aku pilih. Kulihat Sasori dan Sasuke, sepertinya mereka juga letih, sama sepertiku. Tadi kami baru saja mengikuti PRA-MOS untuk siswa baru, sedangkan MOS yang sebenarnya akan diadakan di hari Senin, yaitu dua hari lagi. Sebenarnya kebutuhan yang diperlukan cukup mudah namun terkesan aneh-aneh, karena saat MOS kami disuruh membawa topi kerucut berwarna hitam, jubah hitam, celana hitam panjang bagi yang merasa laki-laki dan rok rampel selutut bagi yang merasa perempuan, serta tak lupa tongkat kayu dengan diameter satu sentimeter dan panjang duapuluh sentimeter yang telah dicat hitam. Aku merasa seperti penyihir seperti di serial 'Harry Potter' yang sering aku tonton jika aku memakai pakaian itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk memejamkan mata. Hingga aku terbangun di keadaan kamar yang gelap. Aku bangkit dari kasur dan menyalakan lampu yang ada di atas lemari pakaian kecilku. Aku menolehkan wajahku untuk melihat teman-teman sekamarku, tapi yang membuatku heran, tempat tidur Sasori sudah rapi atau mungkin lebih tepatnya masih rapi. Kulirik jam yang menempel di dinding, jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Hah.. kenapa bangun sepagi ini? Kubaringkan lagi tubuhku ke kasur tapi rasa kantuk tak juga mendera mataku, kuputuskan untuk keluar sembari ke taman dan membeli kopi kaleng di ujung koridor yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan taman.

Saat melangkahkan kaki di taman, aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk di kursi taman memunggungiku dan melihat ke arah langit. Aku tahu betul siapa lelaki itu karena aku adalah teman satu kamarnya. Kudekati lelaki itu dan kutepuk pelan bahunya.

"Gaara, sedang apa di sini?", tanyanya padaku.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan untukmu, Sasori. Sedang apa kau di sini? Sendirian lagi? Tidak ngantuk?", tanyaku padanya.

"Haha.. tidak ada, aku hanya memandangi langit dan sedikit melamun sebelum kau menyadarkanku tadi", ucapnya tenang.

"Kau menyukainya, hm?", tanyaku sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Menyukai apa?", tanyanya balik.

" Di sini? Sendiri? Melihat langit?".

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya Aku dan Karin tadi bertemu di sini, dan aku malas untuk kembali ke kamar. Jadi kuputuskan ke sini, dan memikirkan rencanaku ke depan", ucapnya yang entah kenapa membuatku terpukau.

"Well.. kau sungguh mengagumkan. Aku harus banyak belajar darimu sepertinya. Kau pintar, menurutku, tampan dan juga banyak persiapan. Tak sepertiku..", aku langsung murung saatku ucapkan kata-kata terakhirku.

"Tak sepertimu? Memang kenapa?", tanyanya, sepertinya ia penasaran karena aku menggantungkan kalimatku.

"Ahh.. tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja semuanya begitu mendadak".

"Mendadak apanya?", tanyanya lagi dan sekarang aku yakin kalau ia benar-benar penasaran karena kalimatnya yang seperti sedikit memaksa.

"Yah.. saudaraku mengalami kecelakaan sehari sebelum aku berangkat. Aku benar-benar terpukul karenanya. Ia sudah menjadi bagianku tubuhku sendiri", ucapku sedikit terbata-bata.

"Yang kau maksud Sakura saudara kembarmu itu?"

Aku hanya terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Karena aku adalah Sakura, sedangkan Gaara yang mengalami kecelakaan itu. 'Gaara, apa kau baik-baik saja?', gumamku dalam hati.

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke kamar, udara semakin dingin", ia bangkit dari kursi dan aku mengikuti di belakangnya. Kuamati penampilan Sasori dari belakang. Dia mirip sekali dengan Gaara. Cara berjalannya, tinggi tubuhnya, tangannya yang kuat dan kekar dan tak lupa rambut merah menyala keduanya, seperti pinang dibelah dua. Haha..

Saat tiba di kamar, rasa kantukku datang lagi dan aku tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

Tak terasa Senin sudah datang, tiba saatnya untuk MOS. Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Well, untuk ukuran seorang perempuan aku begitu kurus. Dengan tinggi 173, berat badanku hanya 40 kg. Itu sangat jauh dari normal. Apa karena aku jarang makan, ya? Huh.. mulai sekarang aku akan rajin-rajin makan. Semangat..

Aku tak menyadari seseorang yang sudah memasuki kamar mandi ketika aku mendengar bunyi gemiricik air yang dinyalakan. Suara apa itu? Bodohnya aku, tentu saja itu bunyi _shower_ yang dinyalakan. Apa? Bunyi shower yang dinyalakan? Berarti entah Sasuke atau Sasori sedang mandi sekarang. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan kulihat tubuh atletis Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah tanpa penutup apapun. Kukembalikan wajahku dan kutundukkan menghadap ke , ini untuk pertama kali dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya!

Kulihat pantulan wajahku di cermin. Refleksinya memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki dengan surai merah dan juga wajah yang bewarna senada dengan rambutnya. Sungguh aku malu, bahkan melihat tubuh polos Gaara saja aku tak pernah.

Lagi-lagi aku tak menyadari jika Sasuke sudah selesai mandi dan mendekatiku ketika ia memanggil namaku. Aku terlonjak kaget dan melihat wajahnya yang sepertinya keheranan melihat tingkahku.

"Gaara, kau kenapa? Kau aneh, sakit? Muka merah sekali", tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit. Hanya sedikit lelah saja karena aku sudah menyiapkan barang-barang dari pukul satu tadi", ucapku sebagai alibi, tapi aku tidak berbohong, aku memang bangun pukul satu dini hari tadi.

"Heh.. kau rajin sekali. Kau tidak usah terlalu tegang karena MOS ini. Santai saja. MOS itu menyenangkan", ucapnya sambil berlalu dan mulai melepas handuk hendak memakai pakaian yang sama sepertiku. Sebelum ia sempat membuka simpul handuknya aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke arah cermin lagi.

Ia memakai pakaian dengan cepat, hanya hitungan menit dia sudah selesai. Ia mendekati dan melihatku dari atas hingga bawah. Aku takut kalau ia menangkap sesuatu yang ganjal dari diriku. Bisa-bisa ketahuan bahwa aku ini perempuan.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?", tanyaku dan berhasil membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajahku.

"Setelah kulihat-lihat, ternyata untuk ukuran lelaki kau terlalu kecil. Tapi kau lumayan tinggi. Berapa beratmu?", dia bertanya padaku dan huh pertanyaannya membuatku malu, sebenarnya buka aku yang malu tapi Gaara. Tapi kan sekarang yang di sini aku bukan Gaara.

"empatpuluh, kenapa?", Jawabku ketus.

Dan kudengar dia tertawa keras sekali. Aku hanya mendengus mendengarnya tertawa. Menyebalkan..

"Silahkan tertawa, sebelum tertawa dilarang", ucapku ketus kepadanya.

"Hahaha.. kau seharusnya makan lebih banyak lagi dan berolahraga sehingga otot-ototmu terbentuk. Lihatlah kau terlalu kecil, kulitmu mulus dan wajahmu cantik pula. Kau seperti perempuan. Hahaha.. sungguh".

"Jangan tertawa Sasuke. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan, tapi dengan begini saja aku sudah punya pacar yang cantik dan baik. Aku tidak perlu yang lain lagi", ucapku dengan sedikit membentak dan melengos pergi saat ia menarik pergelangan tangaku dan memaksaku untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Hei, maafkan aku. Tak kusangka kau akan marah jika aku menyinggung tentang itu, maafkan aku", ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Aku hanya melihatnya dari ujung mataku. Aku terlalu kesal dengannya dan hanya kubiarka saja dia. Tapi lama-lama aku jengkel juga.

"Sasuke, lepaskan. Kau tak ingin kan saat Sasori masuk dan melihat tanganmu yang sedang memegang tanganku. Lalu ia berpikir bahwa kita gay, bukan?", ucapku menakut-nakuti dia.

Ia hendak melepaskan tanganku ketika pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan muncullah Sasori dengan wajah heran saat melihat tanganku dan Sasuke bertautan. Lalu, dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan tanganku. Gerakannya seperti membanting tanganku. Kupikir Sasori akan melanjutkan kegiatannya, yang aku asumsikan akan mandi karena ia membawa handuk di pundaknya, tetapi ternyata ia berbalik dan bergumam kecil, "Maaf mengganggu", dan kata-kata itu sukses membuatku berteriak.

"Sasoriiiiiii, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

TBC

Halo, akhirnya chap 6 jadi, aku tu takut gak bisa update karena inspiration starts disappearing from my mind. Halah, aku sok pake b ing, padahal gabisa bahasa inggris.

Oke, buat:

Kiyouko Akane : aku usahain panjang, tapi pol-pol cuman 1000 words doang, gabisa panjang-panjang aku bikinnya. Tapi aku bakal berusaha kok. Oke bakal dilanjut

Luca Marvell : enggak telat kok. Ya karena... nanti bakal dibahas, semoga. Mereka gatau kalo gaasaku bukan anaknya. Ya keungkapnya nanti pas... oke bakal dilanjutin

hanazono yuri : oke bakal dilanjut

Eysha 'CherryBlossom : iya mereka tu anak kembar yang tertukar. Iya bener gaara ama saku aslinya marga akasuna, awalnya tu aku mau bikin akasuna gaara dulu biar pas entar balik ke keluarga yang asli namanya jadi sabaku gaara, tapi gajadi hehe. Ya semoga aku bisa update kilat. Menjelang libur kepingin ini itu jadi ya buat fanficnya jadi dinomorduakan haha.

febri feven : Oke bakal dilanjut


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Di sinilah sekarang aku berada,di _basecamp _kami, Aku, Sasuke dan Sasori, di depan koperasi SMA Konoha. Kami bertiga berada di satu kelas yang sama yaitu kelas X-3. Pengampu kelas kami adalah salah satu dari calon anak OSIS yang bernama Hyuuga Neji. Entah mengapa, menurutku dia terus melihatku dengan sesekali tersenyum. Oh, Sakura, apa yang sedang kau bayangkan? Mana mungkin lelaki tampan, bernama Hyuuga Neji ini menyukaimu yang seorang 'lelaki'? haha..

Aku duduk di antara Sasuke dan Sasori, karena hanya mereka yang aku kenal. Lalu, Kak Neji meminta kami untuk berkenalan satu sama lain. Aku hanya diam tak bergeming. Aku bingung harus bagaimana, karena memang ini kali pertamaku melakukan perkenalan massal. Dan aku dikejutkan ketika ada seorang gadis cantik berjongkok di depanku, dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya di depan dadaku. Aku membalas juluran tangannya.

"A-a-aku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal", ucapnya sedikit tergagap dan diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Aa, iya salam kenal, Hinata. Aku Gaara, Sabaku Gaara. Kau adik Kak Neji?", tanyaku padanya.

"A-a-a, i-i-ya. Apa begitu kelihatan jika a-a-ku adik Kak Ne-ne-ji?".

"Kelihatan sekali, rambut kalian yang panjang dan halus dan juga mata kalian", mukanya memerah saat ku mengatakan itu, "Kau lucu, Hinata. Mukamu merah sekali".

BUUKK

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata jatuh di depanku. Aku kaget bukan main. Ternyata Hinata pingsan dan Kak Neji menyuruhku dan Sasuke membawa Hinata ke UKS.

"Biar aku yang bawa gadis ini, Gaara", ucap Sasuke, entah mengapa aku tak suka Sasuke mengatakan hal tentang wanita lain di depanku. Hello, Sakura? Siapa Sasuke buatmu? Pacarmu? Hah.. aku memang bukan siapa-siapa.

"Apa sebaiknya kita gotong berdua saja Sasuke, biar kau tidak terlalu keberatan", usulku.

"Hmm.. ide yang bagus, ayo kita angkat bersama", ucapnya dan hembusan nafas lega keluar dari bibirku. Aku senang karena Sasuke tidak memonopoli gadis ini sendirian, yang berarti ia biasa saja dengan gadis ini.

"Kenapa sebelum aku usul tentang membawa gadis ini bersama-sama, kau ingin membawa gadis ini sendirian Sasuke? Kau menyukainya, eh?", tanyaku padanya.

"Haha.. tidak, bukan begitu. Kau itu terlalu kurus. Mungkin berat badanmu dengan gadis ini sama. Bisa-bisa kau terjungkal saat menggendong gadis ini", ucapnya enteng tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Heh, kau jahat sekali. Aku bisa gemuk kok, lihat saja nanti", ucapku dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Lagipula..", ucapnya menggantung.

"Lagipula apa?", tanyaku.

"Sepertinya gadis ini menyukaimu", ungkapnya dan membuatku kaget bukan main.

"Heh, mana bisa? Nggak ada buktinya kok".

"Dia pingsan di depanmu dan Neji memintamu untuk mengantarnya. Hanya itu sih, tapi entah mengapa aku yakin gadis ini menyukaimu", ucapnya membeberkan bukti.

'Pantas saja dari tadi Kak Neji mengamatiku terus.. ternyata', ucapku dalam batin.

Tibalah kita di depan pintu ruang UKS. Kuminta Sasuke untuk menggendong Hinata agar aku bisa membukakan pintu. Kami masuk di ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan aroma obat ini. Ada seorang wanita sedang duduk di bangku, sedang memerhatikan kertas-kertas yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Kulihat papan yang ada di mejanya yang bertuliskan 'SHIZUNE'.

"Ano.. Bu Shizune, teman kami ada yang pingsan..", belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku Bu Shizune sudah di depan Sasuke dan meminta Sasuke untuk membawa gadis itu, Hinata, ke tempat tidur. Aku merasa seperti tidak dipedulikan, seperti aku tak tampak oleh Bu Shizune. Huh.. menyebalkan

"Hmm.. temanmu tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya lelah. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi ia akan bangun", ucap Bu Shizune yang lagi-lagi tidak memedulikanku dan berbicara dengan Sasuke seolah-olah aku tak ada. Lalu, Bu Shizune melangkah ke pintu tempat kami masuk tadi dan mohon izin untuk menjaga Hinata karena ia dipanggil kepala sekolah. Dan ia pun menghilang setelah menutup pintu ruang UKS.

Aku meminta Sasuke untuk menjaga Hinata sebentar dengan alibi ke kamar mandi. Ia pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya. Aku keluar dan mendapati Bu Shizune tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Kukejar ia dan saat aku sampai di dekatnya kusentuh pundaknya seraya menggumamkan namanya.

"Bu Shizune, saya tidak tahu saya punya salah apa, tapi bila saya punya salah saya minta maaf", ia tak menjawab apapun dari apa yang aku ucapkan, "Buu Shizune seperti tak menganggapku ada, padahal saya ke sana dengan Sasuke", ucapku dengan sedikit terengah-engah karena berlari.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan, aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, di koridor yang sepi ini tiba-tiba ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku tercengang.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis dengan pakaian laki-laki sepertimu?", aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku. Jujur, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan ia pun meneruskan, "Tidak bisa menjawab, eh? Kau mungkin bisa menipu semua orang tetapi bukan aku. Kalau kau ingin keluar dari sini segeralah sebelum aku melapor ke kepala sekolah".

"Jadi Bu Shizune akan kepala sekolah sekarang melaporkanku?", tanyaku dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Kenapa tidak? Lebih cepat lebih baik, daripada ada seorang yang salah tempat di SMA Konoha, SMA terbaik yang pernah ada. Kalau ketahuan bisa menjadi skandal besar, dan SMA ini akan memiliki _image_ yang jelek di mata masyarakat", ucapnya.

Kutarik pergelangan tangannya sebelum ia berbalik. Aku menangis, memintanya agar jangan melaporkan ini kepada kepala sekolah. Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku, tapi aku terus menggenggamnya. Dan saat aku lengah dia menghentakkan tangannya dan tangannya pun terlepas dari genggamanku. Ia berjalan meninggalkanku. Lalu, aku pun berteriak di koridor sepi ini..

"Bu, Aku melakukan ini pun terpaksa, orang tua dan kakak kembarku mengharapkanku agar bisa paling tidak sebentar saja menggantikannya di sini. Peraturan yang tegas di sekolah ini, yang mengharuskan eksistensi siswa baru. Dua bulan adalah jangka waktu yang diberikan sekolah untuk memulai kegiatan di SMA ini, jika dalam rentang waktu dua bulan tidak ada kehadiran, siswa yang bersangkutan dianggap mengundurkan diri. Baik siswa yang mengundurkan diri maupun yang dikeluarkan tidak akan pernah bisa diterima di sekolah ini lagi dan aku pun tak yakin kakak kembarku akan bangun dalam waktu dua bulan. Tolong, Bu, bantu aku, Bu. Rahasiakan diriku. Sampai kakakku bangun, aku tak akan di sini, tak akan mengganggu lagi. Tolong, Bu", ucapku dengan menangis tersedu-sedu dan jatuh ke lantai sembari kedua telapak tanganku menutupi mukaku.

Kurasakan seseorag menepuk pundakku dan kudapati itu adalah Bu Shizune. Ia memandangku, walaupun masih merendahkan, tapi disertai pandangan iba. Dan ia pun berkata, "Kau harus pandai menyembunyikan identitasmu. Aku tidak akan melapor ke kepala sekolah, tapi kau janji jangan sampai ketahuan oleh siapapun. Aku akan membantumu selama aku bisa".

"Terima kasih, aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih", ucapku seraya memeluk Bu Shizune. Bu Shizune balas memelukku. Lalu, ia bangkit serta membantuku berdiri. Ia berkata bahwa aku harus mencuci mukaku dulu sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku.

# # #

Aku sudah membasuh mukaku dengan air sebelum aku kembali ke ruang UKS. Walaupun aku sudah merasa sedikit lega tetapi raut wajahku masih menyiratkan tekanan. Aku berjalan gontai menuju ke ruang UKS, badanku terasa sedikit tidak enak. Aku memasuki ruangan UKS dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan di sana. Dia tersenyum saat melihatku dan ia pun berdiri. Aku pun ikut tersenyum walaupun sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kau tak apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali", ucapnya dengan khawatir.

"Aku tak apa, Sasuke. Sepertinya aku salah makan tadi pagi, jadi badanku tidak enak", ungkapku.

"Ah.. tidak mungkin, kau memilih menu yang sama denganku pagi ini. Kau tidak mungkin sakit karena makanan. Aku saja tidak apa-apa sekarang...", kata-kata selanjutnya terdengar tidak jelas. Lalu, tiba-tiba aku terjatuh menibani badannya. Dan hal terakhir yang kurasa adalah sentuhan lembut dan kenyal di bibirku..

TBC

Akhirnya..

Buat:

Luca Marvell : Pokoknya entar ada hubungannya denga Uchiha Itachi #sok misterius hahah

hanazono yuri : sabar.. sabar.. entar ada. Ini di chap ini tersirat lo romance sasusaku heheh #dasar aku nih

p.w : nih, wordnya lebih banyak sedikit dari biasanya haha

leota pinkyce : oke bakal dilanjut kok

Chitanda Chi-chan : haha.. suara sakura tu di sini ibarat alto dua di paduan suara.. jadi ya berat gitu suaranya.. iya sasu tertarik ama gaara aka saku.. tapi cuman tertarik hlooo... gak cinta, belum cinta maksudnya heheh

Maaf kalo yang ini jelek, soalnya aku habis kehujanan belakang ini dan sekarang aku terkena virus pilek dan batuk dan hasilnya pun pusing tujuh keliling nih hahaha


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kepalaku terasa berat dan pusing sekali. Kucoba membuka mataku dan kututup lagi karena sinar lampu yang berkilat. Saat mulai terbiasa, kubuka mataku dan kufokuskan pandanganku. Terlihat Bu Shizune, Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang melihat ke arahku. Aku mencoba berdiri dan melihatku seperti ini Sasuke dan Hinata membantuku. Aku mengatakan sesuatu tetapi sepertinya mereka tak mengerti karena seperti gumaman tak jelas.

"O... obat... obatku", ucapku terbata-bata.

"Apa, Gaara?", ucap Sasuke panik.

"Obat, Sasuke. Obatku", ucapku sekali lagi dan sepertinya mereka mengerti karena mereka menanyakanku sesuatu yang lain.

"Obat apa?", ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Obat... di tasku... bagian depan... label putih... tanpa nama...", ucapku sedikit terengah-engah. Jujur, aku belum minum obat pagi ini dan salahku juga bangun pagi-pagi sehingga tenaga sedikit terkuras. Aah..

"Baiklah, akan kuambilkan. Kau tunggu sebentar", ucap Sasuke lalu berlari keluar ruangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Gaara?", tanya Hinata kepadaku.

"Hmm.. sepertinya tidak. Kepalaku pusing", ucapku lalu kembali memejamkan mataku sembari menunggu Sasuke kembali. Lalu, kudengar suara pintu dibuka. Kubuka mataku dan kulihat Sasuke datang dengan membawa obat yang kumaksudkan. Ia menyerahkan kepadaku.

"Kau sakit?", tanyanya.

"Hm.. begitulah", ucapku sekenanya.

Bu Shizune melihatku, lalu menyuruh Sasuke dan Hinata keluar sebentar. Mereka pun menuruti perintah Bu Shizune. Setelah mereka keluar, Bu Shizune berjalan ke arahku dan mengambil obatku dari tanganku. Ia melihat obatku sebentar lalu berucap, "Kau sakit apa? Obatmu tidak ada labelnya sama sekali", dan aku hanya menjawab bahwa aku tidak tahu apa-apa dan orang tuaku yang merahasiakan penyakitku.

"Hmm.. aneh. Darimana kau dapat obat tanpa label ini?", tanyanya padaku.

"Orang tuaku adalah pemilik Perusahaan Farmasi Sabaku. Beliau tak pernah menyantumkan label obat untukku. Jadi aku tak pernah tahu itu obat apa", ucapku.

"Hmm... aneh sekali. Berarti orang tuamu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Tapi jangan dipikir, ya. Mungkin penyakitnya tidak parah, semacam anemia mungkin. Jadi kau sering pingsan seperti tadi. Apa sebelumnya kau pernah mengalami ini?", dan hanya kujawab dengan gelengan kepala. Ia pun mengerti dan meninggalkanku di ruang UKS sendirian.

Saat kupikir aku akan sendirian sepanjang siang ini, ternyata pemikiranku salah. Kulihat tidak hanya Sasuke dan Hinata masuk ke ruang UKS ini, tetapi juga ada Sasori di tengah-tengah mereka. Sasori mendekatiku dan bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja dan aku membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Lalu, ia menyadari obat yang ada di meja.

"Kau sakit?", tanyanya padaku.

"Iya", jawabku sekenanya.

"Ini obat tanpa label yang kaubilang itu? Dan obat yang dikonsumsi Sakura?", tanyanya sekali lagi. Kujawab dengan anggukan mantap yang langsung aku sesali setelah melakukannya. Dan betapa bodohnya aku, dia mungkin mulai menyimpulkan bahwa aku ini adalah Sakura bukan Gaara.

"Kau juga sakit seperti Sakura, tetapi hanya kamu yang boleh diizinkan orang tuamu untuk sekolah di luar. Apa mereka tak pilih kasih terhadapmu", aku bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Entahlah", aku pandangi Sasuke dan Hinata yang memasang wajah bingung mendengar topik pembicaraan kami, lalu kulanjutkan, "Mungkin karena aku memaksa, Sakura juga memaksa, tetapi dia mengalami kecelakaan yang pernah kuceritakan itu, Sasori", ucapku sedikit lega karena telah menemukan alasan yang lumayan baik.

Dia tidak menjawab, tetapi sepertinya dia masih memikirkan apa yang aku ucapkan. Lalu, suasana menjadi sedikit cair setelah Sasuke berbicara.

"Kau dan Sasori sudah mengenal sebelumnya?", tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, kami baru bertemu setelah di sekolah. Cuma dia punya kesamaan denganku, kami punya saudara kembar yang sama-sama perempuan", ucapku. Lalu, kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Hinata yang masih terdiam, "Hinata, kau sudah baikan?", tanyaku agar topik pembicaraan berubah. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya dan tersenyum saat mengakhiri anggukannya.

"Haha.. kau baik sekali Hinata, padahal kita baru kenalan tadi tapi kau sudah mau menungguku di sini", dan secepat kilat wajahnya memerah.

"Hei, kau sudah mempunyai pacar, jangan begitu dengan gadis lain, bisa salah paham", ucap Sasuke mengingatkanku.

"Aa, aku kan nggak ngapa-ngapain Hina..", belum sempat aku melanjutkan kataku Hinata sudah keluar meninggalkan ruangan dan aku sempat melihat air mata lolos dari matanya, "-ta".

"Sasuke, dia marah kan", ucapku menyalahkan Sasuke sembari mengacungkan jari telunjukku ke arahnya.

"Lebih baik dia tahu yang sebenarnya saat ini daripada sudah terlanjur cinta, dia bisa gila nantinya", ucapnya enteng.

"Kalau kau memang suka dengan Hinata, bilang saja. Kau kan bisa mendekatinya dan merubah hatinya, lalu ia bisa melupakanku. Oooh... aku tahu ini siasatmu kan biar dia membenciku dulu, lalu..", Sasori menutup mulutku dengan tangannya dan omonganku seperti gumaman tak jelas karena tangannya.

"Sasori.. lepaskan", ucapku di sela-sela jari-jarinya.

"Kau cerewet sekali untuk lelaki yang sudah pacar", ucapnya. Aku langsung terdiam saat mendengarnya bicara seperti itu. "Siapa, sih, pacarmu? Mau sama cowok cerewet kayak kamu", ucapnya enteng sekali. Kulirik Sasuke yang menyeringai melihatku dihakimi. Huh..

Kudengar suara pintu terbuka dengan keras dan tiba-tiba dan kulihat seorang gadis yang sangat kukenal dari rambutnya sampai kaki jenjangnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino.

"Gaara, kau tak apa? Aku dengar dari beberapa anak, katanya kau pingsan", ia datang sambil memelukku. Aku melihat kedua temanku yang cengo melihatku dipeluk Ino. Aku hanya menampilkan seringaian terbaikku. Haha..

"Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan segera minum obat dan istirahat, kau mau makan apa? Akan kubelikan di kantin", ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak usah Ino. Aku tidak lapar", tapi ia sungguh keras kepala, karena setelah lumayan lama meninggalkan UKS, ia datang dengan membawa makanan yang dibungkus di dalam styrofoam. Mau tak mau, akhirnya aku makan juga disuapi olehnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ino sekarang, apa ia lupa kalau aku ini Sakura bukan Gaara? Kenapa ia benar-benar khawatir tentangku? Hah.. entahlah..

Setelah selesai menyuapiku ia mohon diri karena temannya menunggu di basecamp, dan aku pun tak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Ia pergi dan keadaan menjadi sunyi lagi. Sasuke dan Sasori masih menungguku, sepertinya Sasuke memang tak menyukai Sasori karena daritadi mereka tak ada satu pun yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Sasori, bagaimana tadi pacarku cantik bukan?", ucapku sedikit menyombongkan diri.

Dia mendengus dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Aku menunjukkan senyum kemenanganku yang kemudian luntur seketika ketika dia bilang, "tidak akan lama, lihat saja".

"Hei.. aku sudah pacaran dengannya dari SMP, dan dia juga cinta pertamaku. Aku tak kan membiarkannya lari begitu saja", ucapku sedikit menekan pada kata cinta pertama.

"Maka dari itu, cinta pertama tak akan bertahan lama, karena kalian tidak berpengalaman, oh tunggu.. bagimu dia adalah cinta pertamamu, bagaimana dengan dia?", ucapnya menyudutkanku.

"Oh.. Kenapa kau bilang gitu? Harusnya kau mendukungku kan? Dan..", ucapku terpotong saat terdengar pintu dibanting dan aku tak lagi melihat Sasuke di sini.

"Hmm.. sepertinya Sasuke tak suka pemandangan seperti tadi. Sudahlah.. lupakan tadi yang aku ucapkan. Bu Shizune menyuruhmu untuk istirahat setelah makan. Kalau sudah sehat setelah bangun kau boleh ke asrama. Kalau tidak, Bu Shizune akan berjaga di sini", ucapnya.

"Hn", hanya kubalas singkat karena aku masih sebal dengannya.

Sasori pun meninggalkan ruangan UKS. Kubaringkan tubuhku dan mulai terlelap. Saat bangun tak terasa malam sudah datang. Aku melihat Bu Shizune yang sedang memeriksa kertas-kertas di meja. Ia menyadari kalau aku sudah bangun dan mendekatiku.

"Sudah bangun, eh?", ucapnya.

"Iya, aku sudah bangun", ucapku.

"Lapar? Aku masih ada biskuit gandum jika kau mau", ucapnya semari menyodorkan biskuit berbentuk lingkaran ke arahku. Kuambil satu dan kukunyah secara perlahan.

"Jadi..", ucapnya menggantung.

"Jadi apa?", tanyaku padanya.

"Kau bilang tentang kakak kembarmu tadi pagi. Jadi kenapa dia?", tanyanya.

"Kakak kembarku, Gaara. Dia mengalami kecelakaan sehari sebelum berangkat ke sini. Ia koma dan belum sadar hingga hari ini. Ibu dan Ayah memintaku menggantikannya, padahal sebelumnya mereka tak pernah mengizinkanku sekolah di luar dan hanya home schooling. Dan menurutku ini juga kesempatan untuk merasakan sekolah di luar, tetapi ternyata jika lelah sedikit akan berakibat seperti tadi", ceritaku panjang lebar.

"Yang penting kau tidak lupa meminum obatmu dan jangan terlalu _over_ saat melakukan sesuatu", ucapnya memperingatkanku, "Kau ingin di sini atau kembali ke kamarmu?".

"Kembali ke kamar saja. Apa jika aku butuh sesuatu kau akan di sini?", tanyaku padanya.

"Hm.. lebih baik kau simpan nomorku saja, biar lebih gampang jika kau ingin tanya sesuatu", ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Aku menyebutkan nomor HP-ku dan ia pun melakukan seperti yang kulakukan. Setelah selesai aku mohon diri dan meninggalkan UKS menuju ke asrama.

Aku memasuki kamar dan aku tak menemukan Sasuke di kasurnya, hanya ada Sasori yang lelap di tidurnya. Aku keluar kamar dan mencari Sasuke. Tak kutemukan dia dimana pun. Aku jadi sedikit takut ia marah padaku saat aku sedang berdebat dengan Sasori dan mengabaikannya. Karena sibuk berpikir aku tak melihat jika ada belokan di koridor ini dan aku menabrak seseorang. Entah ini keberuntungan atau tidak orang yang kutabrak adalah Sasuke. Aku jatuh di atas badannya, ia melihatku dan sedikit kaget lalu menyingkirkanku dari tubuhnya dengan sedikit kasar dan berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku pun ikut berlari mengerjarnya dan kupegang tangannya saat ia berhenti. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya berhenti, saat kulihat seseorang guru tampan dengan rambut perak melihat kami. Kami dimarahi karena berkeliaran di sekolah pada malam hari dan dihukum untuk membersihkan gudang yang sudah tidak dipakai di belakang sekolah.

Saat kita kemali ke kamar, Sasuke masih tak mempedulikanku dan langsung meringsut ke kasurnya dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bingung. Kenapa dia? Aku tadi hanya berdebat dengan Sasori tentang Ino? Hah tentang Ino? Apa jangan-jangan ia cemburu? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Huh..

Aku tak mau banyak memikirkannya, bisa gila aku. Lalu, aku langsung menyambar selimut untuk menutupiku dan langsung terlelap (padahal sudah tidur seharian).

TBC

Akhirnya...

Buat:

Chitanda Chi-chan : hahah.. begitulah, mereka kissu kissu heheh.. makasih

febri feven : oke bakal dilanjut.. gingin tu apa yah?

Kirana Uchiha88 : aku tu gak nonton hana kimi tapi aku nonton yg sungkyungkwan scandal sama to the beautiful you, jadi ya mirip2 gitu hehehe.. maaf ya, oke bakal dilanjut

hanazono yuri : okey.. bakal dilanjut :D

leota pinkyce : iya sakura dalam masalah.. tapi masalahnya sakura ga Cuma selesai sampai di situ hahaha...#ketawajahat. Oke bakal dilanjut

Luca Marvell : heh? Yaaah.. ketahuan deh. Yah, yg kayak endless love.. maaf yaa.. oke bakal dilanjut

Eysha 'CherryBlossom : makasih lo.. doanya sampe sini. Tapi ya suaraku malah kayak kodok skg.. heheh.. semoga aku tetep bisa update kilat.. koneksi jelek nih.. aku juga suka sama kamu *eh?

Tafiscarlata : iya iya... oke bakal dilanjut :D

uchiha lover : iya.. bakal dilanjut ampe end. Makasihh... :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Karena kejadian kemarin aku mendapat izin dari Bu Shizune untuk tidak mengikuti MOS. Tetapi hukuman membersihkan gudang belakang sekolah tetap dilaksanakan. Dan sekarang disinilah aku berada bersama Sasuke dan perlengkapan kebersihan yang kami pinjam dari Cleaning Service sekolah ini. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak mau bicara padaku. Aku bingung sebenarnya dia marah kenapa sih?

Saat selesai pun sama saja, dia malah meninggalkanku sendiri di gedung ini dan membawa pergi semua alat kebersihan itu. Padahal gudang ini belum seratus persen bersih. Lihat saja, masih ada banyak debu di atas piano tua ini. Huh..

Saat di kamar kulihat Sasuke sedang berganti pakaian. Tak ada Sasori di kamar ini, tapi kudengar bunyi gemericik air dari kamar mandi, pasti Sasori sedang mandi. Sasuke hanya melirikku sekilas dan berjalan keluar kamar. Aku ikuti dia dan ternyata dia menuju ke lift. Saat pintu lift tertutup, kuamati angka lantai lift yang berganti-ganti. Dan ternyata angka menunjukkan lantai lima alias atap gedung ini. Saat pintu lift terbuka aku masuk dan menekan angka lima, untuk menyusul Sasuke.

TING

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosokku dengan kaos putih longgar dan celana training pendek selutut yang menampilkan kakiku yang menurutku lumayan putih dan panjang. Sasuke melihat ke arahku dan menaikkan satu alisnya. Dan setelah itu, mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan tak menghiraukan kehadiranku. Lalu, aku berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke", panggilku.

"...", tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke", panggilku yang kedua kalinya.

"...", tak ada jawaban lagi yang membuatku sedikit naik pitam, tapi kucoba bersabar. Mungkin panggilanku kurang keras.

"Sasuke", panggilku sekali lagi tapi dengan keras.

Dia hanya menoleh dan kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah lain lagi. Huh.. sungguh menyebalkan. Saking sebalnya, kudorong dia dan kupegang kerah bajunya. Dia hanya menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau kenapa sih? Dari kemarin kayak begini terus? Kamu marah sama aku? Kalau marah ngomong aja!", ucapku dengan wajahku yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya.

Dia hanya diam, dan itu benar-benar membuatku naik pitam. Kudorong dadanya dengan tanganku dan meninggalkannya. Tapi belum sempat aku pergi jauh, ia sudah memegang pergelangan tanganku. Kupandangi dia dengan tajam dan dia hanya diam tanpa ekspresi seperti tadi.

"Kalau nggak mau ngomong, nggak usah narik-narik tanganku", ucapku tak sabar karena sebal.

"...", huh.. tak ada jawaban. Dia bisu atau apa sih?

"Kalau nggak ngom..", kejadian begitu cepat, sehingga sekarang posisiku sekarang seperti Sasuke yang kupegang kerahnya tadi tetapi Sasuke tak memegang kerah bahuku melainkan kedua tangannya ada di kanan dan kiri kepalaku. Dia tiba-tiba menciumku dan melepaskan bibirku secepat ia menciumnya. Aku terbelalak kaget. Itu ciuman pertamaku, dan lelaki di depanku ini telah mengambilnya. Tidak...

"Sasuke", ucapku tak jelas yang malah terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Gaara, aku tahu ini salah. Tapi itulah yang kurasakan kepadamu. Saat di bus, pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah merasakannya. Aku tahu ini benar-benar salah, dan aku tak suka kau berbicara tentang gadismu itu. Bagaimana kau memujanya dan menyebut namanya. Aku tidak suka", dia memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit aku artikan.

"Sasuke..", aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Karena memang yang kurasakan sekarang memang sama seperti apa yang dirasakan Sasuke.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita menjaga jarak, agar aku bisa berpikir jernih dan melupakanmu. Aku juga akan tukar kamar dengan seseorang dari kelas lain", ucapnya lalu meninggalkanku. Aku tak bisa bergerak dan hanya manatap punggungnya meninggalkanku.

Aku berpikir sejenak, aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang menyukaiku dan kusukai. Aku tak ingin menyesal nantinya. Untuk urusan 'kebenaran' aku akan memberi tahunya belakangan. Yah.. memang seperti itu.

Aku melihat ke arah Sasuke dan ia masih belum jauh. Kukejar dia dan kupeluk ia dari belakang. Dari ketegangan yang kurasa di tubuhnya aku yakin ia terkejut.

"Sasuke, jangan..", aku tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Jangan apa?", tanyanya padaku. Lalu ia berbalik dan memegang bahuku. Aku hanya menunduk.

"Jangan apa, Gaara?", tanyanya padaku sekali lagi.

"Jangan.. jangan pindah kamar. Jangan berhenti menyukaiku", aku memberi jeda karena aku malu mengatakannya, "karena aku juga menyukaimu", aku berhenti bicara saking malunya.

"Tapi kau sudah punya kekasih. Bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku, hm? Bukannya kau sudah lama dengannya?".

"Memang seperti inilah kenyataannya. Aku menyukaimu, seseorang yang baru beberapa hari ini kukenal. Aku sudah tidak menyukai gadis yang selama ini menjadi pacarku. Dan juga kau seorang laki-laki, sama sepertiku. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tak ingin menyesal nantinya. Soal Ino, aku akan bicara padanya. Kalaupun tak bisa bicara dengannya, aku akan tetap bersamamu", ucapku sambil menangis. Maaf Gaara, aku membuatmu namamu malu di depan Sasuke. Tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar aku tak menyesal. Sungguh maaf, Gaara..

"Hei, kenapa menangis, hm? Jangan menangis", ucapnya sembari menghapus aliran air mata di pipiku, "Kau laki-laki bukan, sih? Jangan menangis, oke?".

Aku mengangguk, padahal aku di sini laki-laki, tapi aku menangis di depannya. Aku benar-benar terlihat lemah. Maaf Gaara, sekali lagi maaf..

"Jadi, kita akan mulai hari ini?", tanyanya padaku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu?", tanyaku.

"Ya.. mulai, mulai segalanya".

"Aaa.. hmm", kurasakan darah mengalir di sekitar pipiku dan membuat pipiku panas, "Iya. Mungkin iya. Dan soal Ino, mungkin kita harus berpura-pura dulu di depannya. Aku tak tahu harus bilang seperti apa kepadanya".

Kulihat Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka dan berkata, "terserah soal dia".

"Sasuke, tapi aku harus mencari alasan yang tepat untuk memutuskannya. Sungguh, beri aku waktu untuk bicara dengannya. Hanya di depannya kita berpura-pura teman. Oke?", ucapku padanya.

"Hn, terserah", ucapnya ambigu, tetapi membuatku senang.

Aku mengeluarkan HP dari kantong celana trainingku. Dan mengetik pesan untuk Ino, agar bertemu di taman nanti jam sembilan. Mengingat ini sudah jam tujuh. Aku selesai mengetik pesan untuknya dan mengembalikan HP-ku ke kantong.

"Ada apa?", tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Besok orang tuaku ke sini membawakan aku obat untuk kebutuhan bulananku", ucapku.

"Oh.. sepertinya bila jadi, malam Sabtu kakakku, Itachi, akan kemari. Kau akan kukenalkan dengannya", ucapnya. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan topik tentang Ino berubah menjadi topik tentang keluarga begini. Syukurlah..

Lalu, karena terlalu lama berdiri kami memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku terdekat kami. Aku duduk dan menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Aku sebenarnya ingin jujur kalau aku ini perempuan, tapi mengingat perkataan Bu Shizune agar aku tak bilang ke siapa-siapa, aku jadi mengurungkan niatku.

Aku pejamkan mata dan kuhirup wangi tubuh Sasuke. Benar-benar menenangkan...

Kubuka mataku dan kulihat seleret sinar di langit kejauhan.

"Make a wish, Gaara", ucap Sasuke padaku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari pundaknya dan mulai berdoa..

"Tuhan, semoga pilihanku in tidak salah dan aku tak menyesal telah memilih jalanku ini", ucapku dalam batin.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke juga menoleh ke arahku. Dia melihatku, ke arah mataku. Cukup lama kita berpandangan. Pipiku sudah merona merah dibuatnya. Lama-lama, wajah kita saling berdekatan dan ...

.

.

.

"Sasuke, ini yang kedua", ucapku malu-malu.

"Bukan, ini yang ketiga. Dan ini yang keempat", Sasuke menciumku lagi, tetapi itu hanya sekejap. Sasuke berdiri dan mengajakku untuk kembali ke kamar. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku benar-benar senang...

TBC

Akhirnya..

Buat:

Sa-chan Rivaille -ohoho : makasih.. oke bakal aku lanjutin

Kirana Uchiha88 : oalah, makasih ya, aku jadi tahu hehehe.. hahah.. oekdeh..

Lukireichan : okedeh.. salam kenal juga

sofi asat : okd.. belum tahu.. tapi bentar lagi tahu kok..

Eysha 'CherryBlossom : Sasuke cemburu gara2 gaara aka sakura ama sasori ngomongin ino..

hanazono yuri : yosh.. okeeey.. :D

febri feven : oalah.. okdeh bakal dilanjut

leota pinkyce : makasih.. oke bkal dilanjut


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aku menunggu Ino di taman pukul sembilan malam, tentu saja mungkin semua siswa sedang istirahat mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mengikuti MOS hari terakhir besok pagi. Aku masih dapat izin Bu Shizune untuk tidak mengikuti MOS. Lalu, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari koridor di depanku dan kulihat Ino disertai senyumannya ke arahku. Kubalas senyumnya dengan tulus. Ia pun duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"Ada apa, Gaara?", tanyanya padaku. Aku bingung sendiri, kenapa di tempat sepi seperti ini ia masih memanggilku Gaara?

"Ino, kau lupa. Aku Sakura bukan Gaara. Kau tidak lupa, kan?".

Dia melihatku lalu menyengir lebar, "Sakura, aku benar-benar lupa. Kau mirip sekali dengan Gaara, sungguh", ucapnya.

"Jadi, kau kesini ingin memberitahuku soal apa, Sakura?", ucapnya sambil merubah posisi duduk menghadapku dengan kaki sebelah kirinya ditekut ke arah dalam kursi.

"Aku..", wajahku memerah, "Aku..", belum sempat aku berkata hal selain aku ino sudah menyelaku.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukai seseorang di sekolah ini?", aku menunduk menatap jemariku yang saling bertautan di atas pahaku. Ino sungguh orang yang peka, aku belum bilang dua kata saja ia sudah tahu masalahnya seperti apa.

"Hahaha..", aku menoleh ke arahnya karena dia tertawa lumayan keras, "Siapa? Siapa orang itu? Yang rambutnya merah seperti Gaara kah?", aku menggeleng malu-malu, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Oh.. aku tahu. Lelaki berambut hitam mencuat seperti bokong ayam itu, jangan-jangan?". Hah.. yang dimaksud bokong ayam itu Sasuke bukan?, "Haah.. sepertinya benar, siapa namanya? Daisuke atau Sasuri? Aahh.. siapa namanya?", tanyanya padaku penasaran.

"Sasuke, Ino. Namanya Sasuke, bukan Daisuke maupun Sasuri", ucapku disertai wajah yang memerah, "Lagipula rambutnya tidak seperti bokong ayam kok, rambutnya mencuat saja, bukan bokong ayam", ucapku membela Sasuke.

"Halah.. kau membelanya terus. Jadi bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya?", tanyanya menuntut.

"Hmm.. biar kupikir", lalu kuceritakan dari saat di bus pertama kali aku dan Sasuke bertemu sampai kejadian barusan tadi si atap sekolah.

"Wah, Sakura, lalu bagaimana denganku?", tanyanya sok tanpa dosa.

"Ino, kau kan pacarnya Gaara, bukan pacarku", ucapku.

"Hahaha.. kau segitunya. Tapi ada yang aneh. Berarti di sini Sasuke menyukai Gaara dong, bukan Sakura", aku langsung cemberut saat ia bilang itu, "Kau pasti akan jujur padanya, kan, kalau kau ini perempuan?".

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya dan menambahkan, "Tapi tidak sekarang Ino. Aku harus tunggu waktu yang tepat".

"Bukannya lebih cepat lebih baik, Sakura. Aku takut dia malah menyukai Gaara bukan Sakura dan saat dia tahu dia malah marah", ucapnya. Benar juga perkataan Ino, tak terpikirkan olehku apabila Sasuke marah.

"Aku tak tahu, Ino. Tapi pasti aku bilang padanya", ucapku meyakinkannya.

"Hm.. ya sudahlah. Itu keputusaanmu dan semoga menjadi yang terbaik, Sakura".

Sesaat kita terdiam, lalu ia melihat jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Sakura, ini sudah jam sepuluh, kalau tidak segera masuk bisa dihukum kita", ucapnya sambil berdiri dan menyeret pergelangan tanganku .

Aku kembali ke kamarku setelah berpisah jalan dengan Ino tadi. Kulihat Sasuke dan Sasori sudah terlelap di tempat tidur mereka. Aku pun mengikuti mereka dan tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

.

Paginya aku ak bisa tak tersenyum saat orang tuaku datang menjengukku. Ibu berulang kali memintaku agar hati-hati dan Ayah juga membawakanku bungkusan yang aku yakin adalah obatku untuk sebulan. Aku ingin bertanya sebenarnya obat apa yang selalu aku konsumsi tapi aku urungkan karena takut Ayah tak menjawab seperti dulu-dulu.

Saat kudengar seseorang memanggil ibuku dengan sebutan tante, aku kaget sekali karena yang datang adalah Ino. Sepertinya Ino dan Ibu sangat akrab karena mereka terlihat mengobrol sesuatu yang seru.

"Ibu, kenapa tidak bilang Ibu kenal Ino?", tiba-tiba Ibu menyekap mulutku dan bilang agar aku diam saja karena Gaara yang mengenalkan Ino kepada Ibu. Lalu kukibaskan tanganku di depan Ibu dan bilang, "Tenang saja, Bu. Ino sudah tahu kalau aku ini... yah begitu hehe".

"Hah, Ino, kau sudah tahu? Masa sih? Jaga dia, ya, Nak! Anaknya gegabah, entar malah ketahuan", ucap Ibuku tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun dan hanya kupelototi dengan kedua mataku. Ibu dan Ino hanya tertawa.

Saat orang tuaku hendak pulang, Sasuke datang mendekat ke arah kami. Kalau sudah ke sini mau tak mau Sasuke harus berkenalan dengan orang tuaku kan. Tapi yang aku duga salah..

"Hai, Nak Sasuke. Ternyata kau sekolah di sini, ya?", ucap Ibuku dengan senyum yang tak luntur-luntur dari bibirnya. Aku melongo, jadi orang tuaku sudah kenal dengan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Ibu, Ibu juga kenal dengan Sasuke?", tanyaku pada Ibuku.

"Tentu saja, Sa..", terdapat jeda di kalimat Ibuku, "Gaara, tentu saja", keringat dingin tadinya mengalir di pelipisku saat Ibu hampir saja memanggilku Sakura. Kulihat Sasuke mengernyit heran, lalu ia mulai tak acuh dengan apa yang dikatakan Ibuku. Aku sungguh bisa bernapas lega.

Setelah Ibuku dan Ayahku pamit dan Sasuke menjabat tangan mereka, begitu juga Ino, Sasuke melihat ke arahku lalu ke Ino. Dia mendengus kecil, yang masih bisa kudengar, lalu meninggalkanku dan Ino.

"Tuh, pacarnya ngambek, samperin gih", ucap Ino padaku dan aku mohon diri padanya. Kususul Sasuke yang entah kemana. Kucari di semua tempat tidak ada, bahkan di atap pun tak ada. Hah... tak usah susah-susah mencari, toh ia akan kembali ke kamar nantinya.

Aku kembali ke kamar setelah membeli makanan dari kantin dan saat itulah aku bertemu Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sudah kembali 'normal' lagi, karena ia mengajakku bicara.

"Kau tidak marah, kan?", tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak. Kalau kau mau bilang soal gadis itu aku tak peduli", ucapnya.

"Kau marah, kan, Sasuke? Iya, kan?", ucapku menyudutkannya.

"Iya, aku marah. Aku benar-benar tidak suka jika kau dekat dengan orang lain", ucapnya terkesan sedikit emosi, sebelum aku sempat membalasnya ia berkata lagi, "Tapi aku tak benar-benar bisa marah padamu, ya aku marah tapi bukan padamu tapi gadis itu".

"Sasuke, Aku dan Ino sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah bilang padanya", ucapku pelan.

Kulihat wajah Sasuke langsung cerah, "Benarkah?". Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu ia pun mengantarku sampai kamar sebelum keluar lagi mengikuti upacara penutupan MOS.

Aku memakan makanan yang aku bawa dari kantin saat terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamarku. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu di jam ini? Harusnya kan pada upacara? Apa guru?

Kubuka pintu kamar dan kudapati Hinata di depan pintu kamarku. Aku menyapanya tapi tak ia gubris. Aku bingung dengan anak ini. Apa maunya? Disapa tidak dijawab? Terus aku harus bagaimana?

"Hinata, ada a..", aku terkejut bukan main ketika dia menciumku dengan cepat sekali di bibir dan ia lari meninggalkan aku yang sedang mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Aku masuk ke kamar dan teriak sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku tak pernah berciuman dengan seorang perempuan sebelumnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

.

.

.

Hari jumat datang dengan cepatnya. Pelajaran dimulai hari Kamis dengan perkenalan-perkenalan mata pelajaran dan materi-materi awal pelajaran. Aku menikmati pelajaran yang diberikan guru-guru SMA Konoha, pantas saja sekolah ini benar-benar terkenal, cara mengajarnya yang serius tapi santai, tidak tegang atau sepaning. Benar-benar menyenangkan..

Kakak Sasuke, akan ke sini untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Aku tidak sabar melihat seperti apa kakak Sasuke. Kata Sasuke kakaknya bernama Uchiha Itachi, mirip dia tapi rambutnya panjang dan ada garis wajah di sekitar pipirnya.

Tak terasa sore sudah datang. Sasuke mengajakku ke kantin untuk menemui kakaknya. Aku hanya mengikutinya saja. Tak lupa aku mengajak Sasori dengan terlebih dahulu minta izin Sasuke.

Dan di sinilah aku berada, di kantin dengan tiga pria di dekatku. Aku duduk di sebelah Sasuke sedangkan Sasori duduk di sebelah Itachi. Itachi memperkenalkan diri, dan aku menyimpulkan bahwa Itachi adalah lelaki yang lucu dan humoris bahkan Itachi tak henti-hentinya menggoda Sasuke.

Lalu, Sasori bilang ingin kembali ke kamar karena ia akan pergi dengan adiknya. Kami bertiga dan juga Itachi kembali ke kamar kami. Seteah sampai, Sasori langsung mengganti pakaian dan mohon diri. Tetapi sebelum pergi ia berkata, "Jika Kak Itachi ingin menginap tidak apa-apa, karena aku dan adikku akan menginap di luar".

Dan benar saja Itachi akan menginap malam ini, aku sih tidak apa-apa, karena Itachi orangnya supel dan enak diajak bicara.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kau tunjukkanku sekolahmu ini?", tanyanya tiba-tiba kepada Sasuke.

"Tak perlu, kau kan tidak sekolah di sini", ucapnya enteng dan hanya dibalas kekehan Itachi. Aku tersenyum melihat interaksi kakak beradik di depanku ini. Tetapi setelah memaksa Sasuke-disertai godaan- akhirnya pun Sasuke mau. Setelah mereka berdua menghilang di balik batu, aku memutuskan untuk mandi.

.

.

.

_**Di Taman SMA Konoha **_

Terlihat dua orang sedang terlibat pembicaraan penting, dilihat dari tampang serius yang ditujukan salah satu dari mereka.

"Kak, aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu", ucap Sasuke kepada kakaknya.

"Bicara saja", balas kakaknya.

"Lelaki yang bernama Gaara tadi..", terdapat jeda saat Sasuke mengatakannya, "Aku menyukainya".

Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke, tak ada ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Hening melanda di antara keduanya sampai Itachi berucap, "Sasuke, apapun pilihanmu aku tak kan mengubahnya, semoga itu keputusan yang terbaik".

Terlihat Sasuke berdiri. Itachi mengernyit heran dan bertanya, "Mau kemana?".

"Mau ke kantin, beli soda. Kau ikut tidak?", tanya Sasuke.

Itachi menggeleng dan berkata, "Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Kutunggu kau di sana", Sasuke mengangguk dan meninggakan Itachi. Setelah Sasuke pergi Itachi kembali ke kamar 123.

.

.

.

_**Di kamar Asrama 123**_

Air segar menerpa badanku yang lengket karena keringat ini. Aaah... benar-benar segar. Tak ada kegiatan yang lebih mengasyikkan dibanding mandi. Kugunakan sabun dan _shampoo _secukupnya. Aku membilas badanku ketika aku mendengar seseorang membisikkan sesuatu tapi aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas..

"Kau perempuan..", aku menoleh dan kulihat Itachi menatapku dengan kedua matanya membelalak kaget. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Segera kusambar handuk yang ada di dekatku. Aku kaget, benar-benar kaget. Itachi melihatku mandi dan ia tahu kalau aku adalah perempuan.

"I-i-ta-chi-chi", ucapku tergagap..

Tuhan, inikah akhir kisahku di sekolah ini...?

TBC

Akhirnya..

Buat:

saitou-senichi : gapapa kok dipanggil wiwid, kalo di sekolah aku malah dipanggil war atau was, kadang aja wa' hmm.. aneh2 temenku tu.. makasih hlo.. oke nanti ada bagiannya saso saku kok

sofi asat : ya iya sih, tapi gapapa aku suka yang kayak gitu #plaak.. penasaran ya? tetep dibaca ya.. jangan lupa review.. oke update kilaaat

Haru CherryRaven : hahaha... aku juga suka #tos.. oke bakal dilanjut..

leota pinkyce : hahaha.. makasih.. doain bisa update kilat terus yaaah..

febri feven : ketahuannya bentar lagi kok.. baca terus yaaa.. bener, gaaranya jadi kayak gitu heheh

Eysha 'CherryBlossom : makasih hlo.. bakal ketahuan kok bentar lagi, baca terus yaa..

deshitiachan : hehehe.. gapapa ya jadi yaoi, aku suka o.. heheh.. oke bakal dilanjut

Chitanda Chi-chan : tenang aja, sasuke tu suka ama sakura yang jadi gaara, entar pas ketemu gaara yang asli sasukenya biasa aja.. tenang tenang.. bakal dilanjut okee..

: tenang aja, sasuke ga sepenuhnya gay kok.. entar pas ketemu gaara yang asli dia biasa aja.. mungkin karena aura yang dikeluarkan sakura itu cewek jadi sasuke suka ama sakura.. hehehe.. bakal dilanjut kok

Lukireichan : iya udah aku tambah ni wordnya, cuman dikit sih, tapi mendinglah.. ikuti aja terus ya, jangan lupa review :D

Guest : geretetan jadinya geregetan, mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta? #apaan? Hehehe.. bentar lagi kok, tenang aja.. baca terus yaa :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I-i-ta-chi-chi", ucapku tergagap.

"...", hening melanda kita berdua sampai suara seseorang terdengar di luar..

"Kak Itachi", panggil Sasuke dari dalam kamar.

"Itu Sasuke. Kamu bergantilah. Kutunggu di luar dengan Sasuke", ucap Itachi lalu keluar kamar mandi.

Apa Itachi akan mengadu ke Sasuke? Tuhan, jangan dulu. Aku belum siap..

.

.

.

_**Di kamar 123**_

"Kemana Gaara?", tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Dia di kamar mandi, sedang berganti", ucap Itachi.

"Hn, aku ingin mandi", Itachi memegang lengannya, menahan Sasuke agar tak masuk ke kamar mandi, "Kenapa?".

"Antarkan aku membeli kopi", Sasuke mengernyitkan matanya, "Kau kan sudah tahu tempatnya. Apa kau lupa? Tak biasanya. Tinggal keluar kamar dan belok kanan, kau akan menemukan mesin kopi di ujung koridor. Lepaskan tanganku, Kak".

"Sasuke, kau tahu, kan?", suara Itachi yang dibuat-buat terdengar di telinga Sasuke, "Orang-orang akan melihatku karena aku bukan anak sekolah ini. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, kalau aku tak suka dilihat seperti itu", Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menyerah akan kakaknya.

KRIEET..

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka, dan muncullah sosok Gaara alias Sakura yang menggunakan kaos hitam longgar dan celana training panjang menutupi kakinya yang jenjang. Kedua laki-laki di situ melihat Sakura yang keluar.

"Gaara, ya.. ya.. aku akan pergi dengan Gaara saja. Kau Sasuke, mandi saja sana", Sasuke mendengus saat Itachi tiba-tiba saja berubah pikiran.

"Terserah", Sasuke berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya yang kekar menepuk ujung kepala Sakura. Sakura tertegun begitu pula Itachi yang melihat interaksi keduanya, "Jangan macam-macam dengan Gaara, Kak", lalu Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kita harus bicara soal tadi", ucap Itachi yang lalu keluar dan diikuti Sakura. Mereka berjalan lama yang Sakura yakini menuju atap tanpa satu pun di antara keduanya yang memulai percakapan, dan tibalah mereka di atap.

"Jadi...", ucap Itachi menggantung. Aku ingin membalas 'Jadi apa?', tapi kuurungkan karena ini bukan saat yang tepat bicara seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", aku mengernyit heran dan ingin membalas 'tentu saja belajar' kepadanya tapi tak jadi. Ia tahu keherananku, "Maksudku, kau adalah wanita. Kalau memang kau ingin sekolah di sini. Kau bisa menggunakan cara yang normal. Maksudku... tidak usah menjadi laki-laki", ucapnya.

Aku bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Karena memang cerita aku bisa sampai di sini sangat rumit. Hah..

"A.. aku.. a-a-kuu..", ucapku jadi terbata-bata, "Aku menggantikan kakakku di sini", kulihat satu alisnya terangkat, itu tandanya ia bingung dengan maksud pembicaraanku. Kuceritakan dari awal saat Kakakku diterima di sekolah ini dan saat mengalami kecelakaan sampai saat aku di sini. Tetapi yang penting saja, urusan percintaan aku tak mengatakan apapun, "..hingga kau tahu bahwa aku seorang perempuan".

Itachi tampak berpikir sebentar, "Kau tahu, Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang kalian", ucap Itachi.

"Semuanya? Maksudmu?", tanyaku pada Itachi.

"Yah.. tentang kalian yang sudah menjalin hubungan. Yah.. walaupun aku pikir hubungan kalian itu tidak sehat awalnya..", ucap Itachi.

Ia hendak bicara lagi namun aku menyelanya, "Kenapa ia menceritakan hubungan tak sehat kami kepadamu? Walaupun kau kakaknya, tapi kan hubungan ini seperti.. bagaimana bilangnya.. tak pantas, ia tak seharusnya langsung bilang, kan".

"Karena aku dulu pernah menyukai laki-laki", aku kaget bukan main, "Yah.. dan aku menceritakannya ke Sasuke. Mungkin karena itu Sasuke pun tak ragu menceritakan itu kepadaku".

"Oh.. Apa kau sudah bilang ke Sasuke bahwa aku perempuan?", tanyaku padanya berharap ia bilang tidak.

"Tidak", lega rasanya, "Tapi kau harus bilang sendiri padanya. Kau tahu, ia menyukaimu, sangat malah. Tidak kaget kalau kalian sudah", ia berdeham sedikit, "berciuman". Ia menjeda kalimatnya, "Sasuke adalah anak yang serius, tak pernah main-main, kepadaku sekali pun. Karena itu lebih baik kau bilang padanya malam ini, aku akan menginap di apartemen temanku saja."

"Tidak bisa, kau menginap saja, harus. Kamar akan sepi karena tidak ada Sasori. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa nantinya saat aku jujur", ucapku mencegah dia tak menginap di kamar kami.

"Justru itu, aku tak boleh ikut campur lebih dari ini. Kau harus menyelesaikannya. Sasuke akan lebih senang jika kau wanita, karena aku tahu, dia tak kelainan seksual sepertiku", ucapnya.

"Tapi.. tapi..", aku ingin memintanya untuk menginap tapi sepertinya dia tetap kekeh dengan keinginannya, jadi kutanyakan hal yang lain, "Jadi kau pernah menyukai seorang laki-laki?", sepertinya itu bukan hal yang tabu baginya karena dia langsung menceritakan bagaimana dulu kejadian itu terjadi.

"Kau tahu, Ayah kami ingin sekali anaknya menjadi seorang militer. Karena aku anak pertama, jadi dari kecil hingga SMA aku bersekolah di asrama militer. Saat awal-awal SMA tidak terjadi apa-apa, hingga saat kelas tiga aku satu kamar dengan temanku, yah.. kau boleh bilang pacarku, namanya Yuu Yanase, adik kelas", ucapnya. Ia akan melanjutkan aku menyela..

"Adik kelas? Bagaimana bisa anak kelas tiga sekamar dengan anak kelas satu. Aneh, kan?", tanyaku padanya.

"Dengarkan dulu.. sekolah memang merancang seperti itu. Sesama kelas tiga tidak boleh sekamar, jadi anak kelas tiga bisa sekamar dengan anak kelas satu maupun kelas dua. Itu siasat, katanya. Agar kita berkompetensi secara sehat dan memiliki strategi untuk belajar lebih giat, supaya tidak kalah dengan yang lain.

"Lalu, aku mulai aneh saat aku melihatnya mandi setelah latihan fisik di tanah lumpur, mengingat saat itu hujan. Awalnya aku pikir itu Cuma semacam.. bagaimana yah.. perasaan sesaat, tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya di luar dugaanku, adik kelasku itu bilang suka padaku. Aku hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja, awalnya. Tapi lama-kelamaan dengannya, aku mulai suka. Kami bahkan sering melakukan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari sekedar ciuman bibir", aku kaget dia bisa sejujur itu padaku, "Lalu, saat kelulusan aku bicara dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke tak suka apa yang aku sampaikan, sehingga dia memintaku untuk sekolah di luar negeri, dengan ancaman akan melapor ke ayah jika aku tak melakukannya.

"Sasuke pun yang menemui adik kelasku itu dan bilang bahwa ia harus melupakan aku, dengan alibi aku sudah punya tunangan. Kata Sasuke adik kelasku itu sedikit histeris dan meninggalkan Sasuke, aku percaya sedikit, haha.. dan sekarang aku adalah manusia normal, aku tak menyukai lelaki sedikit pun, kau tahulah apa yang kumaksud.. karena saat di luar negeri aku tidak tinggal di asrama, dan aku juga punya pacar, haha.. dan aku juga yakin, apa yang terjadi padaku dulu adalah sebuah kecelakaan", ucapnya dengan raut lega mungkin.

"Kau tahu, hubungan seriusku dengan Sasuke dimulai di sini. Tapi aku belum siap jika harus bicara dengannya tentang.. yah itu, kau mengerti, kan?", ucapku kepadanya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, Gaara", ucapnya padaku.

"Aku Sakura. Nama asliku Sakura, Gaara kakakku".

"Ah.. iya. Sakura, kau harus cepat bilang pada Sasuke, sebelum Sasuke terobsesi dengan Gaara bukan Sakura. Mengerti?", aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Oh ya, apa kau juga berambut merah seperti Gaara ini?", tanyanya padaku.

"Ah tidak, rambutku itu warnanya tidak wajar, tapi aku suka rambutku.. warnanya merah muda. Aneh memang, padahal orang tuaku berambut merah semua. Jadi aneh, kupikir aku bukan anak mereka, haha..".

"Well, sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum Sasuke mencari kita", ucapnya seraya berdiri. Aku mengangguk dan ikut berdiri. Itachi melangkah ke lift dan menekan angkanya. Aku mengikuti dari belakang dan masuk ke dalam lift ketika Itachi juga masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau harus jujur, ya", aku menunduk memikirkan apa yang harus aku katakan pada Sasuke kalau aku jujur, "Mungkin tidak malam ini, tapi paling tidak, mumpung tidak ada Sasori kalian bisa berdua malam ini", kulihat seringaian jahil di bibir kakak Sasuke ini, aku merona mendengarnya. Dia tertawa karena aku yang memerah. Sial...

TING

Suara lift yang menandakan kita sudah sampai ke tujuan kita. Kita berdua pun berjalan ke arah kamar dan memasukinya. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang membawa pakaian dari _laundry_, sepertinya.

"Kalian dari mana saja? Saking lamanya aku sudah selesai mencuci bajuku", ucapnya.

"Haha.. Sasuke, kita hanya beli kopi dan duduk-duduk di taman sambil cerita, haha", ucap Itachi dengan seringaian jahil, menggoda Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke, aku tak jadi menginap hari ini".

"Kenapa?", tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Hmm, aku akan menginap di apartemen temanku, sudah lama tidak bertemu".

"Kau sudah mengabarinya?", tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh Itachi, "Sudahlah Itachi, batalkan saja. Kau menginap saja malam ini. Baru ke rumah Ibu dan Ayah besok pagi".

"Tidak, aku menginap di apartemen temanku saja. Lagipula", Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Sasuke, dan aku tak mendengar apapun. Kulihat wajah Sasuke memerah dan segera berbalik mengembalikan cuciannya di atas kasur.

"Kak, jangan menggodaku", ucap Sasuke dan terdengar ledakan tawa Itachi yang benar-benar keras. Akhirnya kami melewatkan sore yang begitu menyenangkan dengan bertukar-tukar cerita.

Tak terasa malam sudah datang, Itachi pun pamit. Kami tak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Kami pun mengantarnya hingga gerbang depan sekolah karena ia sudah memesan taksi. Lambaian tangan adalah hal terakhir yang kami lakukan di gerbang depan sekolah dan kami pun berjalan ke kamar kami.

Selama menuju ke kamar, aku memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus aku sampaikan ke Sasuke. 'Sasuke aku adalah seorang wanita', begitukah. Ah.. jangan.. jangan. Terus bagaimana dong? Aku harus bilang gimana dong? Aaah..

Setibanya kami di kamar, hujan deras mengguyur atap sekolah kami. Suara guntur pun menggelegar, itu bagus karena tak ada satu pun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku hendak mengambil barangku di dalam lemari kecilku ketika Sasuke memelukku dari belakang. Ia memelukku erat, aku hanya diam, karena bingung harus bagaimana.

Entah bagaimana, tanganku bergerak menyentuh wajahnya, padahal dia ada di belakangku. Seperti naluri aku mengelus wajahnya yang putih itu dan juga rahangnya yang terasa keras di permukaan telapak tanganku. Ia membalikkan badanku sehingga sekarang aku bertatap muka dengannya.

"Sasuke".

"Hn".

"Aku ingin mengatakan padamu sesuatu".

"Apa?".

"Aku...", selanjutnya tak terdengar apapun karena suara guntur yang tiba-tiba saja menggelar saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku ini perempuan. Siaaall..

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan, hm?".

"Aku.. aku menyukaimu, bukan aku.. aku mencintaimu", aku tidak jadi mengatakan bahwa aku perempuan. Karena guntur tadi nyaliku jadi ciut dan aku tak jadi siap mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke menciumku sekejap, "Aku juga mencintamu", dia melanjutkan ciuman kami dan menuntunku ke kasurku, karena di kasur Sasuke ada setumpuk pakaian dari _laundry_. Kami berciuman sangat dalam, bahkan Sasuke mulai turun hingga leherku. Saat tangannya tiba-tiba masuk ke kaosku, aku menghentikannya.

"Ada apa?", tanyanya.

"Sasuke, aku belum siap untuk itu", kupikir Sasuke akan marah karena aku menolaknya.

"Hn, tak apa. Tidurlah. Aku ingin kau tidur di sampingku seperti ini terus", ternyata aku salah, Sasuke adalah pria yang lembut. Aku harusnya jujur padanya, tapi kapan? Sekarang kah? Aku tak ingin merusak momen seperti ini. Aku tak ingin menyesal.

"Sasuke, kapan kita akan pergi Live In di Gunung Myoboku?", tanyaku pada Sasuke sambil menyamankan posisi kepalaku di atas lengan Sasuke.

"Jumat minggu depan, sepertinya".

"Kenapa tak mulai Senin saja, ya".

"Hmm.. mungkin karena setelahnya kita bisa istirahat, karena Live In seminggu, sehingga kita selesai Hari Jumat. Mungkin Hari Sabtu dan Minggu digunakan untuk istirahat".

"Benar juga, aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke sana".

"Hn, aku juga", ucap Sasuke sambil mengecupi bibirku. Lalu, mulai mencium dalam bibirku dan aku pun membalas sama dalamnya seperti dia. Kami melepas ciuman kami dan mulai terlelap di atas kasurku, tak lupa Sasuke memeluk pinggangku sebelum menutup matanya..

Akhirnya..

Maaf ya, kesannya yaoi, maaf banget..

Buat:

Sa-chan Rivaille -ohoho : Okedeh.. bakal dilanjut.. :D

Lukireichan : oke bakal dilanjut, aku juga gasabar bikin kelanjutannya hehe.. :D

Haru CherryRaven : hehe.. iya si itachi yang tahu.. yg mau ke kamar itachi, bukan sasuke kok.. hahah.. aah.. jidatku sakit disentil ama kamu.. hehhe.. oke bakal dilanjut.. ini lumayan panjang hlo..

febri feven : hahah.. bakal dilanjut.. bakal diusahain update kilat :D

hanazono yuri : oke bakal dilanjut, doain kilat terus yaaa..

aguma : iya ketahuan.. aku juga ikut deg-degan nih..

UMEE-chan29 : iya, itachi mesum.. heheh

sofi asat : haha.. iya aku suka yang begituan... hehe... oke bakal dilanjut.. enggak kok, tapi awalnya pasti kecewa..

Eysha 'CherryBlossom : oke.. bakal dilanjut.. :DDDD

Nha'Khina Aqheela : iya.. ketahuan.. biasa entar sasukenya kecewa dulu.. baru entar udah biasa dan suka lagi ama sakura. Sasuke sukanya ama sakura bukan gaara.. soalnya entar pas ketemu gaara dia biasa aja kok..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Di Salah Satu Mansion Megah Akasuna**_

Terlihat lelaki bersurai merah dan gadis yang juga bersurai senada dengan lelaki di sampingnya, berjalan di atas karpet yang tersedia di ruangan besar itu. Langkahnya yang mantap dan percaya diri membuatnya terkesan sempurna. Semua pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya langsung membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat. Ya, tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori dan Karin, putra dan putri dari seseorang pengusaha di bidang penambangan emas di selatan Gunung Soiran. Begitulah menurut pelayan mereka..

Mereka memasuki salah satu ruangan yang telah dibuka oleh salah satu pelayan yang berjaga di pintu tersebut, dengan terlebih dahulu meminta agar pelayan tersebut pergi setelah menutup pintu tersebut. Sasori, sang kakak, mengambil sebotol anggur di rak yang tersedia di bar kecil itu, dan tak lupa mengambil dua gelas untuknya dan adiknya, Karin. Ia buka tutup botol anggur itu dan memasukkan cairan berwarna ungu tersebut ke dalam dua gelas yang telah disiapkannya. Ia pun mengambil dua gelas itu dan berjalan menuju Karin yang tengah duduk di sofa mewah ruangan itu. Ia sodorkan salah satu gelas dan langsung diterima oleh Karin.

Hening melanda mereka, tak ada satu pun yang buka suara. Bahkan Karin pun yang biasanya cerewet memilih diam daripada bicara dengan kakaknya yang mengeluarkan aura mengerikan, ia memilih meminum anggurnya. Karin tak tahan dengan situasi ini, ia berusaha menenangkan kakaknya.

"Kak", Sasori melihat dengan ujung matanya, Karin menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "Ada apa?".

Tiba-tiba Sasori membanting gelas anggur yang belum diminumnya ke lantai, hingga membuat isinya bercipratan kemana-mana. Dia berdiri tak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, membuat Karin bingung sendiri dengan sikap kakaknya. Lalu..

"Aku tak tahu apa kelemahannya..", ucap Sasori lemah, "Tak tahu..".

"Sasori, sebenarnya ada apa? Kelemahan apa?".

"Anak itu, aku tak tahu apa kelemahannya", ucapnya dengan keras dan membentak, "sudah seminggu berlalu, tapi aku tak tahu apa pun kecuali.."

"Kecuali apa, Kak Sasori?", tanya Karin lembut, menghadapi Kakaknya yang gampang berubah _mood_nya ini.

"Dia sakit, entah sakit apa. Setahuku hanya adiknya yang sakit", ucap Sasori menerawang kembali apa yang telah diketahuinya.

"Bukannya sedikit aneh, dia dan adiknya sakit, tapi yang boleh sekolah hanya kakaknya. Orang tua mereka", Karin berdeham kecil, "Maksudku orang tua kita sedikit pilih kasih jika hanya kakaknya yang boleh bersekolah di luar", Sasori menyela Karin..

"Gaara bilang bahwa adiknya kecelakaan dan koma, jadi hanya dia yang boleh sekolah di luar".

"Tapi, kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa adik Gaara tak pernah sekali pun sekolah di luar dan hanya home schooling, dan kau juga bilang kalau Gaara dari kecil selalu sekolah di sekolah swasta terkenal".

"Hmm.. ada yang disembunyikan. Begitu maksudmu, kan, Karin?", Karin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya untuk Sasori.

"Aku akan tunggu, Karin. Tunggu.. waktunya pasti tiba. Kita pasti kembali pada orangtua kita".

.

.

.

_**Semingu kemudian**_

"Hah.. akhirnya hari ini datang juga", ungkapku dengan riang. Hari ini adalah hari dimana kelas sepuluh berangkat Live In di Gunung Myoboku. Hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu selama seminggu. Kata orang, Gunung Myoboku adalah Gunung Pertanian, jadi tak kaget kalau melihat kanan kiri tertanam berbagai macam tanaman. Tentu saja, alasan lain aku menunggu momen ini adalah karena aku tak pernah berpergian sebelumnya, bahkan dengan keluargaku. Gaara juga sama, karena aku tak diizinkan keluar sebelumnya, jadi ia tak pernah mau ikut kemana pun orang tua mengajaknya pergi. Alasannya menemaniku di rumah.. Sungguh, Gaara.. kau adalah kakak yang baik, cepatlah sembuh..

Akhirnya, pihak sekolah memberitahu bahwa bus akan segera berangkat. Karena pihak sekolah ingin membuat anak-anak kelas sepuluh lebih saling mengenal, jadi pihak sekolah mengacak bus yang akan ditumpangi anak-anak. Dan tidak beruntungnya, aku tidak satu bus dengan Sasuke, malah Sasori yang satu bus dengan Sasuke. Heei.. mereka kan sekelas, kenapa bisa satu bus? Aku saja nggak satu bus dengan Sasuke. Huh.. menyebalkan.. Entah ini beruntung atau tidak aku kebagian di bus enam dan duduk di samping Hyuuga Hinata, tak lupa anggota OSIS yang menjaga bus kami adalah Hyuuga Neji. Hah..

Selama perjalanan, Aku dan Hinata mengobrol, tapi ya.. tidak banyak, karena Hinata anak yang pendiam, jadi aku yang memulai percakapan terus agar suasana tidak hening. Dan kuamati dari tadi Kak Neji melihat ke arahku dan Hinata lagi. Aah.. jangan-jangan dia mengawasiku dan Hinata? Huh... menyebalkan sekali dia..

Karena sudah capai sendiri bicara dengan Hinata aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Sebelum aku tidur, aku memasang _earphones _di kedua lubang telingaku, menyandarkan kepalaku ke bagian belakang dan menolehkan kepalaku ke arah jendela. Beruntungnya aku karena saat aku melakukan itu bus satu alias bus yang ditumpangi Sasuke menyalip busku. Aku melihat Sasuke di balik jendela dan ia mengedipkan satu matanya ke arahku. Sontak wajahku memerah dan menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Gaara, kau tak apa?", tanya Hinata mengkhawatirkanku.

"Hn, aku tak apa. Aku tidur dulu, ya, Hinata. Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai. Oke?", ia menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda iya dan aku pun terlelap .

.

.

.

Suasana di Gunung Myoboku benar-benar indah. Semua tanaman pangan ada di sini, bahkan tanaman bunga pun ada. Pun hutan-hutan di sini masih asri, karena ini adalah aset negara. Mengalir banyak sungai di gunung ini, ada yang dangkal dan ada yang dalam, dan juga ada sungai di bawah jurang tempat kami akan melaksanakan Live In. Untungnya aku dan Sasuke akan tinggal bersama di rumah Pak Hiruzen, petani padi di sekitar lereng gunung.

Tugas kita berada di sini adalah membantu warga yang rumahnya kita tinggali, jadi tugas satu anak dan lainnya ada yang sama juga ada yang berbeda. _So_, tugasku dan Sasuke adalah bertani padi, tak lupa juga dengan Sasori yang tiba-tiba saja pindah dari rumah sebelah ke rumah Pak Hiruzen, katanya salah masuk rumah. Aneh-aneh saja anak itu.. haha..

Dua hari terlewati, aku dan teman-teman belajar banyak tentang bertani padi. Aku juga baru tahu kalau menanam padi itu kita harus menata tanamannya mundur, haha.. menyenangkan sekali..

Aku dan Sasuke sedang berada di sawah saat tiba-tiba dadaku sesak sekali. Aku yakin aku sudah minum obat pagi ini. Melihat aku yang seperti ini Sasuke khawatir dan bertanya ada apa. Aku hanya menggeleng tanda bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Lalu, aku bilang padanya bahwa aku ingin ke tempat Bu Shizune, dia berniat mengantarku, tapi aku menolak. Dia tetap bersikeras, aku pun juga tetap kekeh menolaknya. Ia pun mengizinkanku ke tempat Bu Shizune sendirian. Di jalan pun sama saja, aku bertemu dengan Sasori dan ia berniat untuk mengantarku ke tempat Bu Shizune. Tentu aku langsung menolaknya, dan ia pun membiarkanku ke tempat Bu Shizune.

Sesampainya di tempat Bu Shizune, Bu Shizune langusng menghampiriku dan bertanya ada apa. Aku hanya bilang bahwa dadaku sesak sekali dan aku sedikit kesulitan bernapas.

"Apa kau pakai kain bebat di dadamu?", tanya Bu Shizune.

"Iya, Bu", jawabku sekenanya.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau memakainya terlalu kencang. Aku harus mengendurkannya. Tapi lebih baik kita membenarkannya tidak di sini karena di sini terlalu terbuka. Bagaimana kalau kita ke balik pohon itu, semaknya tinggi dan lebat. Tidak akan ada yang megintip, semoga saja", ucapnya.

Aku hanya mematuhi apa yang Bu Shizune katakan dan mengikuti Bu Shizune ke arah pohon yang dimaksud. Tenyata di balik pohon ini ada sekitar area seluas dua puluh lima persegi sebelum jurang dengan air sungai yang deras setelahnya.

Bu Shizune memintaku untuk melepaskan pakaianku dan melepas bebatan kain di dadaku. Rasanya benar-benar lega saat aku topless di depan Bu Shizune, bukan karena dilihat Bu Shizune tapi karena bebatannya terlepas dan membuatku lega sekali.

"Kau tidak memakai b*a?", tanya Bu Shizune padaku.

"Ah tidak, karena kupikir akan mengganggu, jadi tak kupakai", Bu Shizune hanya membalas dengan gumaman sambil membebat dadaku lagi tapi lebih longgar dari yang aku pakai tadi pagi.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Lebih baik aku kembali ke tenda, jika ada yang butuh aku. Aku kembali, ya!", aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah dia pergi, betapa kagetnya aku ketika kulihat Sasuke masuk ke semak di sisi lain Bu Shizune keluar. Dia tampak marah kepadaku dan aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

.

.

.

_**SASORI POV**_

Kulihat Gaara memegang dadanya menahan sakit, aku bertanya padanya ada apa dan dia bilang tak apa. Aku sih tak peduli, tapi demi menjaga hubugan baikku dengannya supaya aku dapat mengetahui kelemahannya, aku sok peduli padanya dan berniat mengantarnya ke tenda tempat Bu Shizune. Tapi, dia menolak, kupaksakan dan tetap menolak. Aku pun membiarkannya pergi. Saat kulihat Sasuke mengikuti Gaara, aku pun mengikuti Gaara juga.

Saat tiba di tenda, aku lihat dia dan Bu Shizune sedang membicarakan sesuatu dan mereka pergi menuju semak-semak dengan sesekali melirik ke kanan kiri, sepertinya memastikan keadaan. Aku buntuti mereka dan menyusup di semak-semak tempat mereka masuk. Kuamati apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Mataku terbuka lebar dan jantung berdesir keras. Gaara, dia melepas pakaiannya dan kudapati kain membebat bagian dadanya. Ada apa dengan Gaara? Apa dia sakit? Kenapa ada kain bebat di dadanya? Kuamati lagi apa yang dilanjutkan Bu Shizune pada Gaara dan mataku membelalak, aku kaget bukan main saat bu Shizune membuka kain bebatan di dada Gaara. Gaara bukan laki-laki, tapi.. tapi dia perempuan. Aku jatuh bersimpuh saat kulihat dada Gaara, kututupi mulutku yang menganga. Kucoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan... aku menyeringai. Ini adalah kelemahannya. Aku sudah mendapatkannya...

Aku keluar semak-semak sebelum mereka keluar dan berniat memberitahu Karin tentang ini. Aku puas..

.

.

.

_**SASUKE POV**_

Gaara terlihat sakit, karena ia terus memegangi dadanya. Saat ia ingin ke tempat Bu Shizune, aku ingin mengantarnya. Tapi ia menolak dengan keras, dan aku pun membiarkannya. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah, walaupun ia menolak aku akan tetap mengantarnya (dengan cara membuntuti), memastikan dia sampai ke tempat Bu Shizune. Lalu, saat di tengah perjalanan menuju ke tenda Bu Shizune, kulihat Sasori berbicara dengan Gaara. Tapi sepertinya tidak berlangsung lama, karena Gaara langsung meninggalkannya. Aku mengikuti Gaara sampai di tenda Bu Shizune. Aku masih menjaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan olehnya.

Aku melihatnya berbicara dengan Bu Shizune yang aku tebak mungkin menyampaikan keluhannya. Lalu, tiba-tiba Gaara dan Bu Shizune berjalan ke arah pohon yang dilindungi semak-semak lebat. Aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka harus ke sana. Bukannya setelah semak-semak itu adalah jurang? Hmm.. entahlah..

Dalam keadaan ragu kuikuti mereka dan bersembunyi di semak-semak. Aku amati apa yang mereka lakukan, sampai kulihat Bu Shizune membuka pakaian atasan Gaara. Aku marah, tapi tak mungkin tiba-tiba aku keluar dari semak-semak dan mengganggu mereka. Aku akan mengamati dulu apa yang terjadi, jika memang bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan aku akan menanyakan pada Gaara.

Aku amati mereka berdua, dan kulihat kain bebatan membebat dada Gaara. Ada apa ini sebenaranya? Gaara terluka, kah? Tidak mungkin, dia selalu bersamaku kalau memang itu luka, karena kutahu ia tak pernah sedikit pun terluka.

Kuamati lagi mereka dan betapa kagetnya aku ketika Bu Shizune membuka kain bebatan itu. Aku jatuh terduduk, tapi untung tak menimbulkan suara, sambil menutup mulutku yang ternganga. Gaara.. dia bukan laki-laki, tapi perempuan. Aku bisa melihat bukan dada laki-laki yang terpahat di dada Gaara melainkan dada perempuan. Entah mengapa aku begitu marah, aku marah padanya, aku kecewa. Bagaimana dia bisa membohongiku? Padahal dia bisa jujur padaku, kan?

Kutunggu saat Bu Shizune sudah keluar, lalu aku masuk dan mendapati ia kaget melihatku yang menunjukkan aura 'marah sekali'.

Kulihat ia terbata-bata mengucapkan namaku.

"Aku..", aku mengucapkan kata menggantung padanya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjukku padanya. Ia tampak takut sekali, aku yakin itu. Dan aku pun pergi meninggalkannya. Sebelum sempat pergi dia memanggilku dengan keras dan aku kaget bukan main ketika ia jatuh ke arah sungai yang deras itu.

.

.

.

_**Back to Sakura POV**_

Aku lihat Sasuke masuk dari sisi lain Bu Shizune keluar. Ia tampak marah. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Suaraku terdengar seperti cicitan saat memanggil namanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Aku...", Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku, aku ingin menangis tapi aku tak bisa, aku jauh lebih takut daripada ingin menangis.

Lalu, Sasuke meninggalkanku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba aku mendapat kekuatan untuk memanggil namanya, berusaha mencegah agar ia tak meninggalkanku. Aku hampir mengejarnya, ketika kusadari ada sulur akar yang menjepit kakiku. Aku pun oleng dan jatuh ke arah sungai deras di bawahku ini.

"ARRRGGHH..."

Tuhan, inikah akhir hidupku? Maaf, Gaara. Aku belum bisa menyelesaikan studimu. Maafkan aku, Yah, Bu. Aku menangis kali ini, karena tak ada yang bisa kulakukan kecuali pasrah dengan air yang menyongsongku di bawah..

TBC

Akhirnya..

Buat:

aguma : Sasuke tahunya gak dibilangin Sakura tapi ngliat Sakura yang dibebat ama BuShizune.. tenang aja, sasuke gak terobsesi kok ama Gaara..

Haru CherryRaven : hahaha.. agak menjurus ya? hheheh.. aku gak mesum kok #bohong wkwkwk.. oke bakal dilanjut :D

febri feven : oke bakal dilanjut.. :D

Sa-chan Rivaille -ohoho : santai.. santai.. tahan serangan.. tahan serangan.. hahahahah.. oke bakal dilanjut.. :D

sofi asat : sasuke tahunya sakura cewek bukan karena sakura yang bilang tapi karena sasuke yang ngliat.. oke update kilat niiih :D

Amira Novalinda : enggak ada kesan yaoi ya? syukur deeh hehehehe... oke salam kenal juga, width #nyodorin tangan ke depan wkwkwk

hanazono yuri : sakura gak ngaku ok, tapi ketahuan ama sasuke tanpa sengaja... oke update kilat nihhh :D

Oh ya.. sampai lupa.. SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2014 YAAA.. :D

eh, aku jualan kucing persia, masih kitten nih, ada yang mau? #promosi =DDDDD


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"ARRRGGHH..."

Air sungai yang deras sudah menungguku di bawah. Aku menangis, karena pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

BYUUR..

Badanku pun jatuh di air sungai yang deras ini. Aku tak bisa berenang, sekali pun aku bisa berenang aku tak akan bisa melawan air sungai yang begitu deras. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya berteriak minta tolong. Berkali-kali kepalaku keluar masuk air, dan tak jarang pula air masuk dari hidung maupun mulutku. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Mungkin memang ini adalah akhir hayatku. Kepalaku keluar dari air dan terakhir yang aku lihat adalah air yang bergerak turun..

ITU AIR TERJUN..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kubuka mataku...

Hal pertama yang kusaksikan adalah api yang membakar kayu dibawahnya. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa aku masih hidup. Hah? Aku masih hidup? Aku langsung bangun dari posisi tidurku. Badanku sedikit limbung tapi langsung kukuasai. Kutatap tanganku dan kakiku, juga menyentuh mukaku. Tuhan, aku masih hidup. Syukur.. syukur pada-Mu..

Kualihkan wajahku ke arah api dan mulai berpikir. Ini sudah malam. Lalu, siapa yang menolongku? Dan di mana dia sekarang? Aku sangat berterima kasih pada orang itu. Lalu, kudengar suara di semak-semak dekat aku sedang terduduk. Kulihat siluet seseorang, tak tahu lelaki atau perempuan di semak-semak itu. Ia pun keluar dan aku ternganga..

ITU.. SASUKE..

"Sasuke", ucapku. Ia menoleh ke arahku lalu mengabaikanku. Aku merasa dongkol sendiri..

"Sasuke", ia masih tak menjawab panggilanku. Mungkin ia masih marah karena aku berbohong padanya. Kulihat ia mengumpulkan kayu-kayu bakar. Aah.. agar tetap hangat, mungkin.

"Sasuke, apa kau yang menyelamatkanku?", lagi-lagi tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Kudekati Sasuke, Sasuke tak bergeming. Kupanggil namanya lagi, tak menjawab, menoleh pun tidak. Aku tak akan menyerah. Aku harus menjelaskan semua ini dan membereskannya. Aku akan siap dengan semua jawabannya.

"Sasuke", masih tak menjawab, "Aku tak minta kau untuk memaafkanku. Aku hanya minta kau mendengarkan ceritaku", aku menjeda ceritaku dan kulihat Sasuke sedikit menoleh. Lalu, kulanjutkan ceritaku, "Namaku Sakura, bukan Gaara.. aku adalah adik Gaara, adik kembar lebih tepatnya", aku menitikkan air mataku, padahal aku tak ingin menangis. "Gaara begitu senang ketika ia tahu bahwa ia masuk di SMA Konoha, aku pun ikut senang, walau sebagian kecil dari diriku juga iri. Kenapa...? itu karena orang tua kami tak pernah sekali pun mengizinkanku sekolah di luar dan hanya home schooling.

"Tapi, kebahagiaan Gaara tak berlangsung lama. Lima hari setelah Gaara memberitahuku bahwa ia masuk SMA Konoha ia mengalami kecelakaan. Dia koma. Aku sedih sekali, lebih sedih lagi ketika orang tuaku memintaku menggantikan Gaara di SMA Konoha", air terus mengalir dari mataku, "Aku sudah bertekad kuat menggantikan Gaara. Hanya sebentar sampai Gaara bangun. Lalu, aku akan pergi tanpa seorang pun tahu.

"Tetapi dugaanku salah, orang lain tahu bahwa aku ini perempuan. Pertama Ino, dia adalah pacar Kak Gaara. Lalu, Bu Shizune. Kakakmu pun tahu bahwa aku perempuan", aku melihat ia menoleh ke arahku sepenuhnya, "Yang terakhir, kamu", Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain lagi.

"Tapi, aku tak menyesal jika kamu tahu aku ini perempuan. Karena...", aku menggantungkan kalimatku, "Aku mencintaimu. Aku yakin itu", aku menjeda ceritaku. "Saat pertama kali kita bertemu di bus itu, aku sudah tahu bahwa aku suka padamu. Hanya kamu, bahkan Sasori tak bisa membuatku suka. Sungguh hanya kamu", air mata kembali lolos dari peraduannya. Kutatap dirimu yang juga menatap diriku. Sungguh aku mencintaimu..

"Aku mengatakan semua ini... agar kau dan aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah kita. Aku tak pernah berniat menyakitimu, karena memang dari awal aku sudah membohongi semua orang. Tapi, tentang aku yang mencintaimu, itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Itu murni dari hatiku. Tak pernah kurasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa pun keputusanmu aku terima.. mungkin, lebih baik jika kita akhiri saja", kuhapus air mataku dengan kasar.

Kulihat Sasuke melihatku. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatapku, tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan. Air mataku sudah berhenti, sekarang malah jantungku berdebar dengan hebatnya, karena menunggu Sasuke menyampaikan keputusannya.

"Kau makan ini, aku baru saja memetik dan mencucinya", ucap Sasuke menyodorkan Apel ke arahku. Tunggu, bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin Sasuke memberi keputusannya, sehingga hubungan kita tidak menggantung seperti ini.

Tak kuhiraukan tangannya yang memberikan apel ke arahku, "Sasuke, beri aku keputusanmu. Jangan buat hubungan ini menggantung. Kita lanjut atau.. putus?", ucapku terengah-engah.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Aku tidak suka seperti ini. Dia diam terus, aku tak suka. Tinggal beri jawabannya dan aku akan terima, apapun itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah semak-semak, tubuhnya membelakangiku dan meninggalkanku. Aku menangis lagi, kenapa seperti ini...?

"Hiks.. hiks..", aku berdiri dan mengejarnya. Aku terus mengejarnya hingga sekarang dia ada di depan mataku. Aku makin mengejarnya dan memanggil namanya agar dia berhenti, sampai kurasa diriku menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Kubuka mataku, ternyata itu adalah Sasuke. Lalu, kupegang erat kedua lengannya, tak ingin Sasuke lari lagi.

"Sasuke.. hiks.. hiks.. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.. sungguh.. aku tak berniat membohongimu.. sungguh.. hiks.. hiks.. beri aku kepastian.. apapun.. aku akan terima.. putus pun tak apa.. kalau memang itu maumu.. aku terima sungguh.. hiks.. hiks.. sungguh terima".

Kurasa Sasuke menghentakkan tangannya, agar tanganku yang memegang lengannya terlepas. Dan kurasa ia mulai bergerak meninggalkanku lagi. Aku tak akan membiarkan ia pergi lagi, sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh, kukejar Sasuke dan kupeluk ia dari belakang.

"Sasuke.."..

Kurasa ia melepaskan tanganku dari pinggangnya. Hiks.. aku tahu apa itu artinya. Mungkin hubunganku dan Sasuke.. sudah tak seperti kemarin lagi.. hiks.. tak apa...

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik dan memelukku...

Aku kaget sekali, mungkin Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuhku menegang. Tapi, aku juga senang karena Sasuke memelukku seperti ini. Apa aku boleh berharap bahwa hubungan kita baik-baik saja?

Lama sekali kami berpelukan, tak ada satu dari kami yang ingin melepas pelukan ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau perempuan dari saat kita mulai pacaran dulu?", tanyanya padaku.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah mengatakan padamu saat Itachi pulang dari sekolah kita", ungkapku.

"Kau tak mengatakannya".

"Aku mengatakannya saat suara guntur datang".

"Aku tak akan mendengarnyalah, bodoh".

"Aku nggak bodoh, Sasuke".

Hening melanda kita berdua. Aku sudah merasa lega karena dia sudah tidak marah lagi padaku.

"Sasuke, kamu tidak marah lagi, kan?".

"Aku tidak marah", aku mendongak kepala melihatnya, "Hanya sedikit kecewa", lega rasanya kami sudah berbicara lagi.

"Jadi, Sasuke, kita tidak putus, kan?", tanyaku sedikit hati-hati.

"Hmm..", aku melepaskan pelukannya dengan sedikit memaksa, "Sepertinya tidak", ia memelukku lagi dengan lebih erat.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu", ucapku dengan wajah yang merona.

"Hn, aku juga", balasnya.

"Sas.. sedikit sesak", ucapku tergagap.

"Hn", ia melonggarkan pelukannya tapi masih memelukku, "Gaa..", ia berdeham kecil, "Sakura, kenapa Kak Itachi bisa tahu?".

Aku mendongak menatapnya, "Kak Itachi masuk ke kamar mandi saat aku sedang mandi", jawabku.

"Hah? Berarti Kakak sudah pernah melihatmu seutuhnya? Tidak adil", ucap Sasuke, cemburukah?

"Sasuke, Kak Itachi kan tidak sengaja", ucapku yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman ambigunya.

Kami masih berpelukan. Tak ada niatan melepaskan pelukan ini, bahkan untuk sedetik. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengecupi pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Dari semua keheningan yang pernah aku alami dengan Sasuke, ini adalah keheningan yang paling kusukai. Bagaimana tidak? Di sini aku tidak bersitegang dengan Sasuke, melainkan saling mengasihi dan mencintai. Hmm.. senangnya..

"Sakura", Sasuke memanggil namaku.

"Iya?".

"Aku ingin kau minta maaf padaku", ucap Sasuke. Aku mengangkat satu alisku karena bingung apa yang dikatakan dengan Sasuke. Kita kan lagi mesra-mesranya, kenapa tiba-tiba dia bilang aku harus minta maaf padanya? Apa tentang berbohong itu?

"Tentang... aku yang ternyata perempuan, ya?", tanyaku.

"Aku lebih suka jika kau minta maaf daripada tidak. Aku jauh lebih lega jika kau minta maaf padaku. Dan aku yakin begitu pula kamu", ucapnya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku minta maaf, Sasuke", aku memikirkan kata-kata apa yang sebaiknya kuucapkan selanjutnya, "Aku harap hubungan kita baik-baik saja dan kau tidak lagi kecewa padaku".

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepadaku. Aah.. Sasuke, andai engkau tahu, kamu lebih tampan kalau tersenyum seperti itu.. aku pun membalas senyumannya..

Aku teringat sesuatu, Aku dan Sasuke sedang berada di hutan yang mungkin berkilo-kilo dari tempat Live In.

"Sasuke, kita di mana?", tanyaku padanya.

"Aku juga tak tahu".

"Hah? Terus kamu ke sininya gimana?".

"Aku melompat ke air".

"APA? Sasuke.. itu berbahaya".

"Sudahlah, sudah terjadi", aku ingin menyela tapi dia tetap bicara, "Lebih baik kita istirahat di sini. Besok pagi baru kita temukan jalan aspal menuju ke atas. Di sini tidak ada pemukiman, lebih baik kita tidur di dekat api. Menghindar dari binatang buas, dan lebih hangat".

"Tapi, Sasuke.. yang soal lompat ke air itu", Sasuke menyelaku, "Sudahlah. Toh aku tak menyesal".

Aku diam, tak menanggapi ucapannya. Lalu, ia pun menggandengku ke arah api unggun yang kami tinggalkan. Kita duduk di bawah batang pohon yang dekat dengan api unggun. Dan benar saja, rasa hangat langsung menjalari tubuhku.

Lalu, aku sandarkan kepalaku ke bahu Sasuke yang lebih tinggi dariku. Ia pun sama, menyandarkan kepalanya di kepalaku. Kulihat tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh permukaan kulit pipiku dan mengelusnya. Aku merasa nyaman ia melakukan itu kepadaku.

"Aku tak tahu akan terjadi apa jika kau tak melompat ke air", ucapku saat ia mengelus pipiku.

"Hn", ucapnya ambigu, tapi aku senang walaupun ambigu tapi ia masih menanggapi.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki diriku saat aku berani memegang tangannya yang sedang mengelus pipiku dan menurunkannya. Ku arahkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan kurangkum kedua pipinya dengan telapak tanganku. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba kucium bibirnya. Ciuman yang sekejap mata, yang lalu tanganku melepaskan rangkuman di wajahnya dan menutupi wajahku yang merona.

"Kau kenapa?", tanyanya padaku.

"Aku.. malu", kudengar ia terkekeh ringan dan menurunkan tanganku dari wajahku.

"Jika kau malu, kenapa tak bilang dari awal? Kan, aku bisa memulainya untukmu", ucapnya dengan seringaian di bibirnya. Sebelum sempat aku menelan ludahku, Sasuke sudah menyambar bibirku. Ini bukan sekedar ciuman, ini seperti lumatan. Ia lumat semua yang ada di bibirku serta mulutku. Mengobrak-abrik semua yang ada di mulutku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Akhirnya, kami pun melepaskan pagutan kami. Ia pun menyuruhku untuk tidur di bahunya seperti tadi, dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kepalaku. Akhirnya kita berdua terlelap di hutan, menunggu pagi datang..

TBC

Akhirnya..

Buat:

Haru CherryRaven : enggak ah, aku nggak mesum, tapi ecchi #apaan? Wkwkwk.. ya gitu deh, nggak saudaraan kayaknya.. oke udah update niih

sofi asat : sip sip.. oke tetep lanjut :D

hanazono yuri : hahahha.. ya dilihat aja oke.. :D.. oke udah update nihh..

Sa-chan Rivaille -ohoho : Akashi tu siapa sih? #gatau.. hehehe.. iya cowoknya kece badai.. hahahaha

Eysha 'CherryBlossom : uwih.. ujian apa nih? Ini kan libur.. ya diikutin aja yaaah :D, oke bakal lanjut..

febri feven : oke bakal lanjut.. nih udah aku update.. makasih lho, udah diikuti.. :DDDD

yp : yaaah.. tapi sasukenya gapapa kok.. jadi gapapa ya sasuke tahunya gak dari saku..

aguma : Sakuranya nyemplung hehehe.. nyemplung aka masuk ke air #orangjawa

Lukireichan : hayo ya malu kenapa? Wkwkwk... oke, bakal dilanjut :D

leota pinkyce : oke bakal dilanjut.. tahun baru kemana nih? Hehehe

Kirana Uchiha88 : oke.. bakal dilanjut :DDDDD

Farah : udah aku update niih.. ikutin terus yaaa :DDDD


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sasuke benar tentang jalan aspal yang akan membawa kami kembali ke tempat Live In. Kami kembali tepat saat tim pencarian, yang bertugas mencari kami, akan berangkat. Tak henti-hentinya aku dan Sasuke diingatkan, bahkan Sasuke sampai dimarahi, karena menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi sehingga membuat orang yang memarahi kami, entah siapa namanya, tambah marah ke arah Sasuke.

Setelah sesi ceramah, Sasuke menggandeng tanganku kembali ke 'rumah' kami. Di sana kami langsung disambut oleh tangisan Pak Hiruzen. Beliau berkata bahwa ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin dan benar-benar bersyukur kami sudah kembali dengan selamat. Katanya maklum karena dia tak pernah punya anak sebelumnya, jadi terlalu _overprotective_ terhadap anak-anak yang menginap di rumahnya, termasuk kami.

Setelah bersih-bersih dari kotoran yang menempel di tubuh, aku dan Sasuke akhirnya menuju ke meja makan karena lapar, belum sarapan pagi. Tak disangka, Pak Hiruzen sudah memasakkan kami makanan yang benar-benar banyak, entah bagaimana menghabiskannya nanti.

"Masak banyak, Pak?", tanyaku pada beliau.

"Hmm, iya. Menyambut kepulanganmu dengan selamat", ucapnya dengan nada yang ceria sekali, menurutku.

"Aa, tidak usah berlebihan, Pak. Kami kan hanya hilang semalam saja".

"Hilang semalam, bagaikan bertahun-tahun bagi bapak, Nak", ucapnya yang membuatku terkekeh, "Lagipula ini tak berlebihan, hari ini kebun sedang panen, jadi kita banyak persediaan".

Aku pun duduk di sebelah kursi yang diduduki Sasuke dan mengambil nasi sambil menunggu makanan yang dimasak Pak Hiruzen jadi. Aku benar-benar lapar sampai membuat gunung nasi di piringku.

"Heh, makanmu banyak sekali ya, Saku", ucap Sasuke yang langsung aku pelototi.

"Kenapa kau panggil aku Saku, Sasuke?", tanyaku pura-pura tak tahu.

"Oo, itu kan singkatan dari Sabaku. SA, ba-nya dihilangkan dan KU. Saku..", ucapnya.

"Jadi seperti perempuan ya, Gaara?", tiba-tiba Sasori masuk ke dalam pembicaraan kami. Sebenarnya aku tak apa, tetapi ia melihatku dengan menyeringai, mungkin. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikirannya? Kenapa dia menyeringai seperti itu?

Sasuke melihat ke arahku, yang sudah sedikit pucat, lalu berucap, "Ini makan yang banyak ya, Gaara", sambil menaruh nasi lagi ke arah piringku yang sudah menggunung itu. Aku bersyukur karena Sasuke bisa membaca situasi, jadi suasana tidak seperti barusan.

"Sudah cukup, Sasuke. Entar malah nggak habis aku makannya", ucapku kepada Sasuke dan berusaha menghindari percakapan dengan Sasori.

Makanan yang dimasak Pak Hiruzen pun matang, aku menyantapnya semampu yang aku bisa. Dan benar saja, nasi yang aku ambil tidak semua aku makan, karena aku sudah benar-benar kenyang. Aku pun mendorong piringku sedikit ke depan, "Pak, piringnya jangan dicuci dulu, ya. nanti saya makan lagi kok. Ini saya sudah kenyang", ucapku sambil memegangi perutku yang sudah sedikit membuncit.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak, Nak?", tanyanya.

"Tidak, Pak. Ini enak sekali. Tapi, yah, saya itu tak bisa makan banyak, tapi malah ambil nasi banyak", ucapku agar Pak Hiruzen tak kecewa.

"Biar aku yang menghabiskan, Gaara", aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Salahku juga menaruh nasi lagi ke piringmu", ucapnya sambil mengambil piringku. Aku ingin menolak, tapi bagaimana lagi? Sasuke memaksa..

Saat Sasuke sedang menyantap nasiku, kulihat Sasori melihat kami dengan pandangan yang sulit aku artikan. Apa-apaan dengan pandangan itu...?

.

.

.

Setelah mencuci piring, Pak Hiruzen meminta Sasuke untuk menemani beliau pergi ke kandang sapi dan memintaku dan Sasori agar ke sawah untuk menanam padi yang sempat tertunda karena aku dan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Aku menolak agar aku bisa pergi dengan Pak Hiruzen ke kandang, sedangkan Sasuke dengan Sasori ke sawah, tapi Pak Hiruzen bilang ia butuh yang seperti Sasuke, entah aku tak mengerti maksudnya.

Padahal aku sedang berusaha menghindari Sasori, tapi malah Pak Hiruzen memintanya bersamaku ke sawah. Yaah.. mau bagaimana lagi?

Saat perjalanan, aku berusaha tak membuat percakapan dengan Sasori dan itu sudah cukup. Di sawah pun sama, aku menanam tanaman yang diminta Pak Hiruzen tanpa bercakap-cakap dengan Sasori. Hingga siang pun datang, aku memilih berteduh di bawah pohon agar tidak kepanasan. Sedangkan Sasori duduk di bawah pohon yang tidak jauh dari aku duduk.

Aku meminum minumanku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Sasori. Kulihat ia memakan bekal yang dibawanya. Entah mengapa aku yakin sekali Sasori tahu bahwa aku ini perempuan. Tapi aku mencobanya mengenyahkan pemikiran itu dari pikiranku. Semoga saja Sasori tak tahu menahu tentang aku yang perempuan ini..

Aku merasakan tepukan di bahuku, saat aku menengok.. ternyata itu Sasori.. apa aku terlalu lama melamun jadi aku tak tahu bahwa Sasori sekarang sudah ada di sampingku? Aku langsung berdiri untuk menghindarinya. Tapi ia memegang tanganku sehingga saat bangun tubuhku langsung oleng dan aku jatuh meniban badannya.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati, SA-KU-RA", mataku melebar saat ia memanggil namaku.

Masih di posisi aku meniban badannya, aku menengok ke arahnya, "Sas.. Sasori", aku tergagap memanggil namanya.

"Apa, Saku? Kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tahu namamu, hm?", tanyanya kepadaku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana dan hanya melihat keadaan sekitar, memastikan tak ada orang yang melihat kami.

"Sasori, ba-bagaimana kau bisa ta-tahu?", tanyaku sambil berusaha bangkit dari tubuh Sasori, tapi Sasori malah mendekapku erat. Kenapa dia ini?

"Aku tahu semuanya, jadi tidak penting bagaimana aku tahu..", ucapnya langsung di telinga hingga membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, "..karena yang penting kau menuruti apapun mauku..", aku mendelik ke arahnya, "..atau kau ingin satu sekolah tahu dan..", belum sempat Sasori melanjutkan kalimatnya aku menyelanya..

"Kau mengancamku, hah?".

"Semacam itu".

"Sasori, jangan lakukan itu kau tak tahu.."

"Aku tahu.. Kakak yang mengalami kecelakaan.. mungkin kau bisa membohongi semua orang, tapi bukan aku.."

"Apa maumu?"

"Bawa aku pulang ke rumahmu", aku mengernyitkan dahi mendengar keinginannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus ke rumahku?", Sasori tak menjawab pertanyaanku, malah memelukku erat dan... menangis. Sasori menangis di pundakku, karena kurasa pundakku basah dan hangat...

.

.

.

Aku menunggu di depan rumah yang dihuni Ino dengan disuguhi teh yang diberikan oleh Ibu yang penuh dengan senyum, yang kuketahui namanya Bu Tsunami. Sudah lima menit aku menunggu sambil meminum teh yang disuguhkan, akhirnya Ino keluar dengan kaos panjang dan celana pendek sepaha.

"Ada apa, Saku?", tanyanya padaku.

Kuceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin dan tadi siang..

"Saku, kau harus hati-hati.. tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa Sasori menangis? ", aku hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu. Akhirnya aku dan Ino bercerita hingga malam tiba. Karena Sasuke sudah menghubungi agar aku pulang ke rumah, aku pun pamit ke Ino dan Bu Tsunami.

Sesampainya di rumah, Pak Hiruzen sudah memasak makanan dan aku pun disuruh duduk di kursi meja makan. Sasuke sudah menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya, aku pun menghampiri kursi yang ditepuk Sasuke. Tetapi saat aku berjalan memutar, Sasori menarik tanganku sehingga aku jatuh tepat di kursi di sebelah ia duduk. Haduuh kenapa anak ini?

Saat aku ingin bangkit dari kursi di sebelah Sasori, Pak Hiruzen sudah duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Aku tidak enak jika meminta beliau tukar duduk denganku. Akhirnya aku pun hanya diam sampai aku selesai makan dan Sasuke mengajakku kembali ke kamar, karena ini adalah giliran Sasori membantu Pak Hiruzen cuci piring, jadi hanya aku dan Sasuke yang kembali ke kamar dulu.

"Saku, ada apa? kau dan Sasori jadi terlihat lebih, bagaimana ya menyebutnya, akrab?", tanyanya tiba-tiba kepadaku.

"Aa, masa sih? Aku kok nggak ngerasa deket ya?", ucapku sok tidak tahu.

"Hn", hanya dibalas gumaman. Huh, apa dia marah, ya? gini nih kalau punya cowok yang _overprotective_..

"Sasuke, tadi kamu kemana sama Pak Hiruzen, kok perginya lama banget sampai sore?", tanyaku.

"Ke kandang sapi, kan, tadi Pak Hiruzen bilang", ucapnya sedikit ketus, mungkin.

"Iya, tapi kenapa musti kamu? Kan ada Sasori, ada aku?".

"Itu karena.. sudahlah.. tidak ada apa-apa", Hah? Dia kenapa sih? Aneh-aneh aja..

Aku membuka jendela agar udara sejuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Saat aku berbalik, Sasuke mendekat ke arahku dan memelukku. Aku hanya membalas pelukannya, karena memang tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Ada apa, Sasu?", tanyaku.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu. Mumpung Sasori dan Pak Hiruzen sedang mencuci", aku ingin melihat wajahnya saat mengatakan ini kepadaku, "Karena tidak ada banyak waktu berdua di sini", aku sudah merona sekarang, kenapa dia bisa seromantis ini?

Seakan waktu diperlambat dan semua gerakan benar-benar terasa jelas. Saat Sasuke melepas pelukan kami dan mengangkat daguku. Itu terasa benar-benar jelas dan lambat. Lalu, ia menciumku. Ia menciumku seakan tak takut Sasori masuk ke kamar. Aku melepas ciuman Sasuke dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Ada apa?", tanyanya.

"Bagaimana jika Sasori masuk dan melihat kita sedang melakukan ini?".

"Apa peduliku? Biar dia juga sekalian tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku", Aaah.. kata-katanya romantis sekali... 33

Lalu, seakan dejavu Sasuke menciumku lagi, seakan tak takut Sasori masuk ke kamar kita. Namun, aku juga berani membalasnya. Tapi ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, karena aku langsung melepasnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Saku?", tanyanya.

"Entar kalau bengkak gimana dong, aku kan malu kalo bibirnya bengkak besok", dia hanya terkekeh melihatku seperti ini.

"Ya sudah, sekarang tidur. Oke?", aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau mau tidur satu kasur denganku?", tanyanya yang langsung aku lempar bantal yang ada di kasurku. Karena kasur di kamar ini memang hanya ada dua jadi dua di antara kami harus tidur satu. Biasanya Sasuke tidur denganku, tapi sekarang kan lain, dia sudah tahu bahwa aku perempuan..

"Hahaha.. jangan marah dong.. oh ya, saat kita pulang nanti Itachi akan membantu kita beres-beres", ucapnya.

"Kenapa Itachi datang lagi? Apa dia tidak ada kerjaan lain selain main? Dia kan mahasiswa..".

"Hmm.. itu karena di rumah sepi, Ibu dan Ayah sering pergi. Dulu ada aku, jadi dia selalu menjahiliku. Kan sekarang aku di sini, jadi mungkin dia kesepian. Lagipula dia sedang libur, jadi tidak ada kerjaan", ucapnya panjang lebar, yang hanya aku balas dengan anggukan.

Aku dan Sasuke saling berbagi cerita dari masa kecil hingga sekarang sampai aku jatuh tertidur. Segala tentang Sasori tadi siang dan saat malam seakan-akan menguap entah kemana...

TBC

Akhirnya..

Buat:

Lukireichan : hahah.. sudahlah, tidak usah diingat wkwkwk.. oke lanjuuut :D

sofi asat : iya... tapi di sini ga terlalu banyak sasu saku ik, maaf ya.. entah cerita di chap ini bisa disebut problem apa gak hehehe..

Haru CherryRaven : enggak kook, gak mesuum.. jangan-jangan kamu pernah liat aku, kok tahu kalo wajahku mesum.. wkwkwk.. iya jahat, tapi aku pengennya bikin saso cinta ama saku hehehe.. tapi itu masih rencana kaan? Hehe

Febri Feven : ya ini sasorinya belum jahat, tapi aku gak bikin jahat2 kok, salnya kalo bisa entar saso suka ama saku, tapi itu masih rencana kok heheh.. oke lanjuuut :DDD

Sa-chan Rivaille -ohoho : hahah oalah, calon tooh?.. ia itu keci banget, oke next

Hotaru Keiko : oke bakal dilanjut..

hanazono yuri : doain yaa. Bisa update kilatterus.. soalnya senin udah masuk sekolaah :'(((

resa kaito chan : hahaha.. udah ditunggu2 ya.. bagus deeh heheh

Eysha 'CherryBlossom : waah semangat yaa.. udah selesai belum? Aku jadi penget cepet kulaih hohoho... ada pas di atap si saku ngaku ke itachi.. oke bakal lanjuut :D

Syifa : iya doain yaa biar bisa update kilat terus.. senin udah masuk sekolah niih...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Waktu benar-benar berjalan dengan cepat, tak terasa hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami _Live In_. Besok pagi kami akan meninggalkan Gunung Myoboku ini dan kembali ke SMA Konoha kami tercinta. Karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir _Live In_, aku dan Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, kami berkeliling tempat _Live In_ dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hingga menjelang siang Sasuke mengajakku ke sungai untuk memancing...

"Saku, malam nanti tidak usah ikut teman-teman, ya?", Oh ya.. nanti malam akan ada malam akrab seangkatan, diisi dengan api unggun dan makan-makan, "Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat", ucapnya.

"Kemana?", tanyaku.

"Lihat saja nanti", huh.. sukanya bikin orang penasaran..

"_STRIKE_!", aku terlonjak kaget saat Sasuke mendapat ikan besar sekali, aku tak tahu ikan apa itu. Lalu, tanpa komando Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di batinku tentang ikan apa yang ditangkapnya, "Ikan Barau, Saku. Padahal aku ingin ikan Gurame", aku tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya yang menurutku lucu.

Kami kembali ke rumah Pak Hiruzen, sambil membawa ikan Gurame dan ikan Barau tentunya, saat sore tiba. Badanku capai dan lemas, jadi aku putuskan untuk mandi kemudian tidur. Sedangkan Sasuke sepertinya bereksperimen dengan ikan yang baru saja ditangkapnya dengan Pak Hiruzen. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut, tapi karena akhir-akhir ini badanku sering lemas, jadi aku putuskan tak ikut mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"-Ku.. Saku.. Sakura", aku mendengar suara Sasuke memanggilku. Aku menggeliat dan berbalik agar mendapat posisi yang nyaman lagi untuk tidur. Lalu, kudengar samar-samar orang bilang, "Ngebo..".. huh.. apaan itu? Ngebo? Aku langsung membuka mataku yang masih mengantuk dan kudapati Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar kami.

"Saku, ayo kita pergi.."

"Hmm..", aku menguap, "Kemana Sasu?", tanyaku padanya.

"Ayo, jangan banyak tanya. Cepat cuci muka dan kita segera berangkat", aku hanya menuruti apa yang Sasuke katakan dan segera mencuci mukaku di kamar mandi. Lalu, kembali ke kamar dan memakai pakaian yang tebal dan panjang.

"Sasu, tunggu sebentar", aku lari ke dapur rumah Pak Hiruzen dan mengambil air panas dari termos untuk dimasukkan ke dalam campuran rempah-rempah, yang Pak Hiruzen bilang campuran jahe dan sereh, menunggunya, dan menuangkannya ke dalam termos kecil warna perak milikku. "Udara malam sedang dingin, Sasu. Sangat enak jika kita minum jahe ini saat malam yang dingin seperti ini", ucapku sambil mengambil gelas plastik yang ada di rak.

"Sudah?", tanyanya padaku.

"Sudah... Sasuke, kau harus memakai jaket karena udara sedang dingin", ucapku memperingatkan.

"Hn. Jaketku di ruang tamu", dia pun menarik pergelangan tanganku menuju ke arah luar rumah Pak Hiruzen, tak lupa berhenti di ruang tamu untuk mengambil jaketnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata perjalanan ke tempat yang Sasuke maksudkan lumayan jauh, aku hanya bergumam tak jelas saat berkali-kali kakiku tergelincir batu yang licin karena jalan yang menanjak.

"Kenapa Saku?", tanyanya padaku, mungkin karena dia selalu mendengarku bergumam tak jelas.

"Sasuke, jalannya licin, aku tergelincir terus nih..", ucapku sedikit manja, "kalau pasangan lain, pasti gendong ceweknya, deh, pas jalannya kayak gini", ucapku sedikit menyindir, mungkin.

"Hn, kalau aku menggendongmu, bisa-bisa kita berdua jatuh ke bawah, jalannya licin", ucapnya.

"Huh? Aku tidak berat Sasuke", aku sedikit merajuk kepadanya. Haha..

"Aku tidak bilang kamu berat, Saku. Aku bilang jalannya licin. Kalau aku gendong kamu, kemungkinan tergelincir semakin besar", ia menjeda kalimatnya, "sebentar lagi kita sampai, Saku", lalu ia memegang tanganku erat. Entah kenapa aku tidak jadi merajuk setelah ia memegang tanganku.

Saat aku hendak bicara, tiba-tiba aku disuguhi padang rumput yang luas yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga indah, hingga membuat tenggorokanku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara, barang satu kata pun. Sasuke yang melihatku yang tak bisa berjata-kata hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana, Saku? Tempat yang indah bukan?", aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya, masih tak bisa bersuara. Sasuke berbicara lagi, "Ikut aku, Saku", aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

Ia membawaku di dekat tepi jurang dan dia menunjukkanku sesuatu yang membuatku membulatkan mata. Sebuah meja dan dua tempat duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan meja, serta di atas meja tersaji hidangan, yang aku duga adalah ikan hasil eksperimen Sasuke dan Pak Hiruzen.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn.. aku yang menyiapkan ini bersama Pak Hiruzen", aku menatapnya dengan bingung, "Tenang saja, aku tidak bilang ke Pak Hiruzen. Aku hanya bilang kepada Pak Hiruzen bahwa aku ingin membawa gadis yang aku sukai ke sini", ucapannya benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sakura.. Ayo duduk", Sasuke mengajakku duduk di kursi yang ada di sisi kiri meja. Kemudian ia duduk di sisi lain meja. "Saku, ayo dimakan. Aku sudah menyiapkan ini saat kau tidur", ucapnya penuh senyum di bibirnya.

"Ini ikan yang kau tangkap, kan, Sasuke?", ucapku sambil mengunyah ikan bakar yang ada di piringku.

"Hn. Enak tidak? Aku yang membakarnya", ucapnya, sedikit membanggakan hasil makanannya, menurutku.

"Tidak, tidak enak", ia melotot ke arahku, lalu aku tertawa keras-keras, "Hahaha.. ini enak Sasuke, aku hanya bercanda".

Malam yang indah ini membuatku lupa, bahwa kesenangan juga disertai kesusahan. Aku seperti lupa masalah-masalahku yang lalu dengan Sasori bila aku bersama Sasuke..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan cepatnya, membawa rombonganku pulang, kembali ke SMA Konoha tercinta. Di perjalanan Aku bertukar tempat duduk dengan seorang gadis lucu di bus tempat Sasuke naik, sehingga saat perjalanan pulang Aku habiskan berdua dengan Sasuke.

Benar saja, duduk dengan Sasuke membuat waktu berjalan dengan cepat, karena sekarang kami sudah sampai di SMA Konoha. Dari bus aku sudah melihat Kak Itachi berdiri di halaman depan sekolah. Dia akan membantu Aku dan Sasuke, mungkin juga Sasori, membereskan barang-barang kami.

Saat Aku dan Sasuke hendak turun, Sasori menahan tanganku. "Aku mau bicara", ucapnya padaku. Lalu, aku melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan minta izin, dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya ke arahku, tapi kemudian melirik Sasori dengan ujung matanya yang tajam. Dan ia pergi meninggalkan Aku dan Sasori yang hanya tinggal berdua di bus.

"Kita pergi ke rumahmu setelah beres-beres", ucapnya.

"Tidak bisa. Jangan sekarang. Itachi datang", aku menolak Sasori mengajakku ke rumahku.

"Aku ingin pergi sekarang", ucapnya dengan jelas sekali.

"Tapi, Sasori, Itachi datang. Tidak bisakah kita pergi besok saja?".

"Kenapa harus besok jika kita bisa pergi sekarang?".

"Kita baru sampai, kita lelah. Paling tidak kita harus istirahat dulu di sini. Kenapa harus terburu-buru? Kenapa kau ingin ke rumahku?", aku bertanya bertubi-tubi kepadanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa", ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang keheranan dengan jawabannya yang singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara beres-beres berlangsung dengan cepat dan lancar dengan banyak bantuan dari Itachi. Itachi bersikeras ingin mencuci semua pakaianku sekalian, kecuali pakaian dalam tentunya, hingga akhirnya aku menyerah dan memberikan Itachi semua pakaianku yang kotor. Tentu saja aku juga bersikeras membantunya membawa pakaian ke _laundry_ sekolah kami.

Di tempat _laundry_, Aku bertemu Hinata, perempuan terakhir yang ingin kutemui.

"Gaara, ke-kenapa tadi ti-tidak a-ada di bus? A-aku mencarimu ta-tadi", ucapnya.

Aku menoleh ke arah Itachi yang sedang melihatku dengan senyuman jahilnya. Sepertinya dia berpikir Hinata menyukaiku. Lalu , Aku menoleh ke arah Hinata dan menjawab, "Aku tadi naik bus lainnya", ia menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa, aku meneruskan, "tapi tenang saja, aku melakukannya bukan karena kamu kok. Tapi gara-gara ada sesuatu yang harus dirundingkan dengan Sasuke", dustaku.

Ia hanya melihatku dengan tatapan, apa itu? Aku tidak tahu, lalu ia menjawab, "Lain kali, bilang kepadaku, ya, jika kamu mau pergi begitu", _WHAT THE HELL_? Aku kan bukan siapa-siapanya Hinata. Apa jangan-jangan Hinata sudah menganggap Aku pacarnya? _HELL, NO_! Aku masih normal..

"Ya", aku hanya menganggap asal-asalan. Lalu aku melihat ke arah Itachi yang sudah menahan tawanya, aku hanya mendengus saat ia melakukan itu. Saat aku masih melihat ke arah Itachi, tanpa kusadari Hinata sudah mengecup pipiku dan lari begitu saja.

Aku memegang pipiku yang baru saja dicium Hinata dan aku mendengar ledakan tawa di sampingku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi. "Hahahahahha.. lucu sekali anak tadi. Bisa jadi rivalnya Sasuke nih", ucapnya dengan ringan, aku hanya mendengus keras.

"Siapa tadi, Sakura?", tanyanya padaku.

"Hinata", ucapku ketus.

"Hahahaha.. sepertinya ia menyukaimu. Tadi parah banget, dia cium pipimu, hahaha", ucapnya diselingi tawa yang keras.

"Jangan ketawa Itachi, dia pernah menciumku di bibir malah", ucapku sebal sambil memasukkan pakaian ke dalam salah satu mesin pencuci dan menaruh detergen ke dalamnya.

"Wah, benar-benar agresif. Harus bilang Sasuke nih", ucapnya dengan seringaian jahil lagi.

"Jangan. Entar malah Hinata di apa-apain sama Sasuke lagi".

"Hahahah", ia masih tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu di sini mau sampai kapan...? bukan maksud mengusir hlo. Tapi maksudku mau sampai jam berapa?", tanyaku padanya.

"Hmmmm", dia menempelkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagunya, "sampai acara beres-beresnya selesai. Tapi aku ingin kita bermain dulu sebelum aku pulang", ucapnya.

"Main apa?", tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Hmmm.. apa ya?", ia melihat ke arahku, "bagaimana kalau _truth or dare_?".

"Boleh.. yang mau main kan kamu. Aku sih ikut aja", ucapku sembari memasukkan pakaian yang lain di mesin cuci yang lainnya.

"Hn... kita harus cepat, biar mainnya juga cepat", ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Mencuci pun benar-benar tak terasa, karena ada teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol. Benar-benar duo Uchiha ini bisa jadi _moodbuster_-ku. Hahaha..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Itachi kembali ke kamar dan mendapati Sasori sedang tiduran di kasurnya.

"Kemana Sasuke?", tanyaku pada Sasori. Lalu, ibu jarinya menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi, yang berarti Sasuke sedang di kamar mandi.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke keluar kamar mandi. Rambutnya yang basah turun ke bawah dan menutupi dahinya. Aku melambaikan tanganku dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahku, di lantai di antara kasurku dan kasur Sasuke. Aku dan Itachi sudah duduk sedari tadi, sambil menunggu Sasuke.

"Sini Sasuke, kita main", ucapku.

"Main apa?"

"Kata Itachi _Truth or Dare_", ia hanya membuka mulut dan membentuk huruf 'o'. Lalu, ia duduk di sebelahku.

"Ayo dimulai saja gamenya", ucapnya.

"Tunggu dulu", ucapku, "Apa tidak terlalu sedikit jika yang bermain hanya kita bertiga?". Aku pun menoleh sekitar kamar dan mendapati Sasori sedang tiduran di kasur sambil mendengarkan sesuatu entah apa, karena ia memakai headset-nya.

"Sasori", ucapku tanpa berdiri dari posisi duduk bersila-ku. Ia tak menjawab, mungkin karena ia sedang memakai headset. Lalu, aku dekati dia dan aku guncangkan bahunya. Ia pun menoleh tanpa mengatakan apapun kepadaku, tetapi tatapannya seolah bertanya "Ada apa?".

"Mau ikut main game tidak?", ia melepas headset-nya, kemudian bertanya, "Kamu bilang apa?".

Aku mengulangi pertanyaanku dan sepertinya ia tampak mempertimbangkannya. Akhirnya ia pun mau ikut game ini.

"Oke kita mulai saja game ini", ucap Itachi setelah mematikan lampu kamar dan hanya menyalakan lampu kecil di atas lemari kecilku. "Peraturannya, aku akan memutar botol ini, bagian yang digunakan untuk menunjuk adalah ujung botolnya. Barang siapa yang telah ditunjuk oleh botol ini akan mendapat pilihan, _Truth atau Dare_, dariku. Lalu, orang tersebut memutar botol ini dan memberi pilihan _Truth atau Dare_ kepada orang yang telah ditunjuk botol selanjutnya. Dan selanjutnya akan sama seperti sebelumnya".

Itachi pun memutar botol itu, botol itu berputar dengan cepat, tapi terasa lambat karena tak kunjung berhenti. Sampai botol itu mulai berputar pelan dan berhenti di depan Sasori.

"Hmm.. kamu pilih apa, Sasori? _Truth atau Dare_?", Sasori hanya menatapnya datar kemudian berucap "_Truth"_ dengan suaranya yang khas itu.

"Hmm.. Oke. Jadi.. Apakah ada seseorang yang kamu sukai sekarang?", karena aku juga ingin tahu jawabannya, aku pun melihat ke arah Sasori. Tanpa disangka Sasori juga melihatku, kemudian mengucapkan kata-kata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, "Hmm.. ada. Aku menyukainya, tapi aku juga membencinya. Rasa benciku sama besar dengan rasa sukaku. Bukan suka malah, tapi cinta", ucapnya yang entah mengapa ia menujukan seseorang itu untukku.

"Hmm.. oke. Boleh tahu siapa?", tanya Itachi.

"Kau hanya memutar botol sekali dan kau juga harusnya bertanya sekali", ucapnya datar.

"Oke.. sekarang giliran kau memutar botol ini", ucap Itachi sembari memberikan botol itu ke arah Sasori.

Sasori memutarnya. Seperti sebelumnya botol ini berputar dengan cepat tapi terasa lambat sekali. Hingga botol ini berhenti... di AKU. _Well_, aku sedikit grogi, entah kenapa.

"Gaara, kau pilih apa?", aku menimbang-nimbang pilihan apa yang ingin kupilih, akhirnya aku memutuskan unutk memilih _Dare_ saja.

"Aku pilih _Dare_", ucapku. Sasori melihatku lalu menyeringai. Heh, apa-apaan dengan seringaian itu?

Sasori begitu lama memberikan tantangan untukku, tapi tiba-tiba dia bilang dengan suara yang lantang sehingga membuatku kaget. Bukan hanya suaranya yang lantang yang membuatku kaget tapi juga tantangannya kepadaku..

"BILANG 'AKU CINTA SASORI'".

"Hah? Apa? tidak mau.. yang lain saja", Sasuke sudah menatap tajam Sasori tapi tidak diacuhkan olehnya. Itachi hanya memandang kami bertiga dan seperti tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak. Kau yang memilih _Dare_ dan kamu juga yang harus konsekuen dengan pilihanmu", ucapnya menuntut.

"aku cinta Sasori", ucapku yang tak lebih dari bisikan.

"Aku tidak dengar".

"Aku sudah mengatakannya".

"Tapi, aku tidak dengar", huh! Mahluk menyebalkan ini datang dari planet mana sih? Menyebalkan sekali...

"AKU CINTA SASORI", ucapku keras tapi cepat sekali. Kali ini aku melihat tamp puas di wajahnya. Tapi ia tak menatapku, melainkan Sasuke. Matanya dan mata Sasuke bertatapan, seakan dengan tatapan itu bisa saling membunuh. Hih... serem..

Akhirnya untuk memecah ketegang antara dua lelaki itu, aku pun memutar botolku sambil berucap 'Aku putar botolnya'. Lalu, botol mengarah ke Itachi. Dan aku pun menanyai hal yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumku. Itachi pun menjawab 'truth'.

"Hmm... Kak Itachi, karena menurutku kau adalah lelaki yang.. apa yang bilangnya..? hmm.. sempurna. Maksudnya.. kamu itu pintar, juga tampan dan baik pula. Aku mau tanya... kesalahan terbesar apa yang pernah kamu lakukan selama kamu hidup?", tanyaku padanya.

"Well, ini cerita yang benar-benar aku sesali seumur hidup. Tapi aku belum diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini", ia menjeda kalimatnya cukup lama, "Aku pernah menukar name tag bayi saat di rumah sakit", ucapnya yang membuat kami semua terdiam. Lama sekali kami terdiam, hingga suara Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Kau tak pernah bercerita tentang ini, Kak".

"Ya, karena aku tak ingin. Aku ingin merahasiakannya dulu. Tapi mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk aku jujur", ia kembali menjeda kalimatnya, "Well, ini terjadi saat Sasuke lahir. Tanggal 23 Juli", aku mendelik memandang Itachi dan kulihat sekitar, begitu pula dengan Sasori yang matanya membulat memandang Itachi.

Aku menyela sebelum Itachi melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau tahu Kak Itachi, aku juga lahir tanggal 23 Juli. Aku lahir di Rumah Sakit St. Maria", sekarang giliran Itachi yang memandangku dengan mata membulat.

"Sasuke juga lahir di sana", lalu baru selang beberapa detik Sasori juga mengatakan sesuatu yang mencengangkan, "Aku juga lahir di St. Maria tanggal 23 Juli", kulihat Itachi menutup mulutnya.

"Tapi usia kalian berbeda, kan? Maksudku, umur Sasuke 15 tahun. Mungkin umurmu 16 atau lebih muda?".

"Aku 15 tahun", ucapku dan Sasori bebarengan. Aku sebenarnya bingung dengan ekspresi yang Itachi dan Sasori yang tak bisa aku deskripsikan. Tapi aku hanya menganggap ini kebetulan saja. Kebetulan Aku, Sasuke dan Sasori lahir di rumah sakit yang sama pada tanggal yang sama pula.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan name tag bayi itu?", Sasori bertanya kepada Itachi.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku menukarnya. Aku tak tahu siapa itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal, hingga selalu terbawa mimpi", ucap Itachi yang langsung dibalas dengan gerakan Sasori yang tiba-tiba berdiri, lalu pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga. Itachi pun ikut berdiri dan mengejar Sasori.

"Aku akan segera kembali", ucapnya padaku dan Sasuke.

Aku dan Sasuke hanya berpandangan. Sasuke bilang agar aku jangan mengejar mereka.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?", tanyaku padanya.

"Begitulah, tapi aku hanya memikirkan hipotesisnya saja. Bila Itachi datang aku akan tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi", aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tapi aku tak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut dan hanya terdiam setelah Sasuke berbicara...

TBC

Akhirnya...

Sa-chan Rivaille -ohoho : wah Sasu jangan mesum doong hehehe... kalau mesum, entar jadinya rated M wkwkkw.. tapi ya aku usahain sedikit aja heheh

Hotaru Keiko : yang saudaraan itu sasori ama karin, trus gaara ama saku.. oke bakal dilanjut..

hanazono yuri : oke bakal dilanjut.. :D

aguma : saso karin tu bukan siapa2nya sasu gaara, tapi yah semacam itu deeh..

Haru CherryRaven : hahahha.. tapi aku bukan orang mesum kok #plak hahah.. gaara bangunnya mungkin habis tidur #apaan wkwkwk

Syafira10agst : maaf ya nggak update cepet. Iya aku punya kucing persia, tapi aku di semarang niih. Kau kau? :DDD

sofi asat : hahaha oke bakal dilanjuut :DDD

Eysha 'CherryBlossom : hahahah Sasori aku cium mungkin ya, jadi nangis gitu wkwkkw.. iya update cepet karena aku skg gak bisa update cepet lagi wkwkw

Febri Feven : oke bakal dilanjuut :DDD

reika chan : yang mesum sasuke kok wkwkwkw, ya saso suka ama saku hehehehe.. gaara sadarnya entar kok wkwkwk... oke aku usahain update cepet..

yuichi : iya saso suka ama saku, semoogaaaa #apaan? Wkwkw.. okedeeeh..

Imah Kakoeni : wookeee. Makasih hloooo! :DDD


End file.
